


Destiel One Shots

by casszepptraxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casszepptraxx/pseuds/casszepptraxx
Summary: Just little one shots I think of throughout the day :)
© 2017, okapi427- ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. This book contains material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author.
 
DO NOT POST THIS STORY ON ANY OTHER WEBSITE OR PLATFORM WITHOUT MY WRITTEN CONSENT. IF YOU SEE MY MATERIAL ON ANOTHER PLATFORM, CONTACT ME ASAP.





	1. The Angel and The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> These are one shots that I come up with mostly, but I've had help with a few. If you have any questions, you can find my contact email in my bio.
> 
> These one shots are coming from my Wattpad, where I posted them first. I also post them on FanFiction. The links to my profiles are also in my bio.
> 
> I do want to note that there will be smut in here but there will also be fluff. I will put a warning at the beginning of the chapters that have smut in them. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

I plop down in the chair, sighing loudly as my back sorely ached. Sam and I just finished a vampire hunt in Michigan; a nest that included four vamps and three people who were in the process of turning. Thank god for that recipe that we found a few years ago, and for the fact that they hadn't feasted yet. It was a close call but we were able to finish it up in time. I look around the bunker that has become our home. I kind of scoff. Home. That's not something I'm familiar to.

I mean, we've always had Baby. Hell, she's our home. Or at least she was until we found this place. But now she's parked in the garage with all of the other classic cars. I find it quite silly that we have those cars considering we only use Baby. Man, I have some good memories in that car... 

The sound of a book slamming down on the table makes me snap out of it. I look up and see Sam towering over me, his eyes looking weary and tired. He sets his stuff down in a chair and then plops down in another one across from me.

"Hey there Sammy." I smirk. "Tired?"

He looks at me. "No, no I'm wide awake."

I chuckle. "I hear you. That hunt has me super sore."

Sammy chuckles a little. "That's an understatement. I still can't believe that you sliced and diced those two vamps within a minute. That's a new record for you."

I chuckle. "Hey, you were pretty good yourself. I mean, you handled that one vamp like a champ."

Sammy chuckles and sighs. "Well, I think we should go out to celebrate." he says, raising an eyebrow mischievously. "I saw a bar about 50 miles from here."

I think about it, but then shake my head. "No, I'm too worn out."

"What?" Sam asks in shock. "Too worn out? Well that's a first." he says.

I shrug. "I'm getting old."

"Dean, you're thirty-three. You aren't old."

I roll my eyes and sigh as I lean back. "If you say so Sammy."

"So you aren't coming?"

"Nah, I'm gonna stay here."

"Suit yourself. I'm gonna go get some fresh beer." he says as he stands up. The chair scrapes against the floor as he pushes it in. "And maybe meet some ladies." he says as he looks at me one last time.

"Use a condom." I shout as he walks up the stairs. He chuckles and then I hear the jingle of my keys and then a loud thud. I sigh and lean back, resting my head in my hands. I start to doze off when I feel a familiar presence beside me. Well more like above me.

I open my eyes to find blue ones staring at me.

"Hello Dean."

I close my eyes and sigh. "Cass. . . we've talked about this."

He stares at me. I swallow.

"Personal space."

"My apologies." he says as he steps back. I sit up straight.

"Can I help you?" I ask as I look at him.

"Well, since I've just gotten my grace back, I've been feeling a little drained. And I have come back to finish reading a book."

I look at him. "A book?"

He nods his head. "Yes. I started reading a book while you and Sam were on a hunt."

"I didn't know angels read."

"Actually we don't normally. It's not something Angels do in their free time. But I did it a lot when I was human." the angel says the last few words softly. I feel a little pang in my chest.

"I see."

"Yes, it was one of the few things I learned that pleased me. It gave me something to do."

"Okay, well, go ahead and get your book. Do you know where it is?"

"Yes, I am aware of it's placements."

I nod and then lean back and try to get comfortable in my chair. I know I have a bed and blankets, but I find this more comfortable at the moment for my sore back. I close my eyes and listen to Cass's quiet footsteps as he walks around me. Soon, they fade away as I'm plunged into darkness.

***

I open my eyes to an eerie silence that has filled the room. I notice the lights are off and there isn't a single sound.

"Cass?" I ask gruffly, standing up. "Sam?"

I look around and see a flickering light coming from the kitchen. I squint my eyes as I grab my gun off of the table. I hold it out in front of me and walk cautiously towards the kitchen. I look down and see a small drop of blood. I cock my head and look in front of it and see that it's gone from a small drop to a big puddle of red and then I see Sam's body, his neck twisted and his body limp, his eyes glazed over.

"Sammy," I whisper. I rush over to him and drop down to my knees. I stare in horror at my little brother's body. I touch his face and shiver from how cold it is. I feel tears prick my eyes and I look up to look around when I feel something drop on my head. I slowly lift my hand and pull it away to look at it. My finger is a scarlet red. I slowly look up and my green eyes meet blue ones. I feel my mouth open.

My eyes go from Cass's blue eyes to his torso and I see his white dress shirt stained with a brilliant red in the middle. His body is positioned awkwardly and his face has a look of pain mixed with fear.

"Cass!" I shout loudly, suddenly feeling like I'm four again.

"D-Dean," he whispers and then his body is lit up in flames.

***

I sit up and scream. Before I know it, I feel a tight grip on my shoulder and my green eyes meet familiar blue ones. My heart is racing and my breathing is out of control.

"Dean," he says calmly. "Dean, calm down." I stare at him wildly. "It was just a dream."

I stare at him as tears spring to my eyes. I don't cry. This is not something I normally do. But it felt too real.

"You're alive," I whisper as I stare at him. I look down at his shirt to find it stainless, his blue tie still crooked like usual. His brows are furrowed as he looks at me.

"Well technically, I'm not alive or dead, I'm really-"

"That's not what I mean." I interrupt. I realize his hand is still on my shoulder, right over where the mark of his handprint is. I look at his arm and blink the tears away. I look back at him as he watches me carefully.

"Why are you upset?" he asks.

"I just had a bad dream."

He cocks his head to the side in only a way he can do.

"What was it about?"

I clear my throat as I try to collect my thoughts. "Um, it was nothing." I say finally.

"Obviously it was something. Dean, tell me."

I look up at him and I see his blue eyes filled with concern as they search mine. So, I tell him. He sits there and listens to me as I tell him what happened step by step. My eyesight gets a little blurry.

"And then, you went up in flames." I choke out. He frowns as he watches me.

"Dean, I'm sorry."

I look at him. "It was my worst fears combined."

Castiel looks at me. "What?"

"Cass, I've faced many things; vampires, werewolves, demons. Hell, I've faced the Devil himself. I've lost Sammy and I've lost you a few times. But we always figure it out in the end. But this time, it felt permanent."

"What are you trying to say, Dean?"

"Cass, I can't lose Sammy. And I can't lose you." I say softly, looking down at my hands. I feel Castiel's hand reach under my chin and force me to look at him.

"Dean, I'm not going anywhere." he says quietly. We look at each other for a moment, and all of the feelings I've felt hit me like a train and suddenly I can't control myself. I stand up and grab Cass's face softly as our lips connect. I feel myself walking forwards as he somehow manages to walk backwards until he's pinned between myself and a wall. His lips are soft and mold together with mine and that's when I realize he's not pushing me away. He's allowing me to do this. No, he wants me to do this.

And so I do. My hands are sliding through his hair as our tongues intertwine with each other. I pour my heart and soul into this kiss, feeling his hands run through my hair as he does the same. I have to pull away after a little bit so I can breathe. Our breathes are mingled together as I lean my forehead against his. I pant heavily, my heart racing fast.

I look up into his blue eyes which are filled with an emotion that I've never seen before.

"Cass," I whisper.

"Yes Dean?"

"I love you." I mumble as my face burns.

Cass looks down at his shoes and then at our intertwined fingers. I see a hint of a smile on his face.

"I love you too, Dean."


	2. The Angel and The Puppy

"Not that I can think of. Oh, actually, get some beef jerky sticks."

"Ok. Is that all?"

"Yes, that's it. Thanks Cass. I'll see you when you get back."

"You're welcome." the angel says and hangs up. He walks over to the cash register and puts the pie on the counter, grabbing a few of the beef jerky sticks and setting them next to the pie. The cashier adds everything up and tells him the total.

"$3.25 please." she says.

Cass hands her a five dollar bill. "Keep the change." he says. The woman nods and Cass walks out of the building. He pulls out the keys to his car and walks towards it. As he strides quickly to his car, he hears pitter-patting behind him. Confused, the angel turns around to see a little black puppy sitting on its' hind legs. Castiel turns his head to the side.

"Can I help you?" he asks in his gravelly voice. The little dog tilts its head in a mimicking way as he stares at the strange human. Castiel sighs and frowns as he looks into the puppy's chocolate brown eyes. The puppy whimpers a little, its tail wagging across the cement. Cass squats down and looks at the puppy. "Are you lost?"

The puppy, completely oblivious to what the angel is saying, waddles over to the angel and stands on its hind legs, its paws resting on Cass's knee. The puppy sniffles a little as he smells the scent of the jerky coming from the grocery bag. Cass looks at the puppy and follows his gaze.

"I'm sorry, but you can't have this." Cass says apologetically. "This belongs to my friend."

The puppy cocks his head and Cass sighs. He reaches into the bag and pulls out a jerky stick. He opens it and rips off a piece, handing it to the puppy. The puppy munches on it, wagging its tail. Cass feels his heart warm as he watches the dog finish up the jerky. If only Dean could see this.

His face falls at the sudden realization. Dean. Dean is sick. Dean is waiting on Cass. Castiel stands up and sighs, walking towards his car once more. He once again hears the pitter-patter of paw prints and stares at the puppy.

"Stay," Cass says as he holds a finger up. The puppy sits and watches the tall man, wagging its tail. Castiel turns around and starts walking towards his car when, once again, he hears the pitter-patter of paws. He turns around and tries to give the puppy a warning look, but the puppy simply smiles, its pink tongue sticking out and its tail wagging.

There's a crisp wind that blows and it makes Cass frown. He takes in the puppy's appearance. The animal doesn't have a collar, and there is no one else in sight. Cass looks up at the sky and notices that there are some storm clouds coming in. He looks back down at the puppy.

"Dean is going to kill me," Cass mutters as he rubs his forehead with his hand. He looks at the puppy. "Alright. Come on."

The puppy's ears perk and it jumps up and trots right along Castiel's feet as they go to his car. Castiel opens the passenger door and let's the dog jump up. The puppy pants softly as it sits still while Cass puts the groceries on the floor. He stands back up and closes the door. He walks over to the driver side, gets in, and closes the door. He starts the car and looks down at the puppy who is watching him with curious eyes.

"Yep." Cass confirms. "Dean is going to kill me."

 

 

****

 

 

Dean coughs once more as he hears the sound of a car pull up outside of the bunker.

"It's about damn time, Cass." Dean sighs as he closes his laptop. He hears the bunker door open and then close, footsteps echoing through the bunker.

"Cass is that you?"

"Yes Dean, I'm here." Cass says as he walks into view. Dean looks the angel up and down and notices something different.

"Cass," Dean says wearily.

"Yes?" Cass says blankly.

"Why do I smell wet dog?"

Castiel's face reddens a little. In an attempt to change the subject, Castiel says, "I got pie."

"Cass," Dean says, locking his green eyes with Castiel's blue ones.

"Yes Dean?"

Before Dean can say anything, he notices that the inside pocket of Castiel's trench coat moves.

"Cass, you didn't.." Dean sighs.

Castiel walks over to Dean and sits down, giving him his space. "Dean," he says wearily. Dean watches as Cass pulls out a black puppy out of the inside of his pocket.

"Cass," he groans as he leans back. "You bought a dog?"

"No, I found a dog. Well, more like he found me. It's a funny story actually, I-"

"I don't care." Dean frowns. "We're not keeping the dog."

Cass frowns and looks at Dean. "Please?"

Dean shakes his head. "No. No way in hell."

Cass pouts and Dean ignores the urge to give in. He's about to say something when the little puppy crawls from Castiel's hands and over to Dean, wagging it's tail slowly as its big brown eyes stare into his.

Dean's heart aches a little and he looks away from the dog. He looks back at Cass and sighs.

"You're lucky I love you." Dean says.

Cass's face turns into a full blown grin. "So that's a yes?"

Dean sighs. "Yeah, you can keep him."

Castiel leans over and kisses Dean softly, his lips soft against Dean's. Dean will never admit it, but these kind of kisses are his weakness. Cass pulls away and smiles at the puppy.

"So what should we name him?" Castiel asks, looking at Dean.

Dean stares at the puppy for a moment, thinking.

"How about Des?"

Castiel looks at the puppy who looks back at him, panting and wagging his tail. Cass smiles softly.

"Des it is."


	3. The Angel and The Alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
>  EXTREMELY SEXUAL CONTENT. IF YOU GET OFFENDED BY THIS STUFF OR GET REPULSED BY THE STUFF, DO NOT READ IT. THIS IS SMUT BASICALLY. NO NOT EVEN BASICALLY. IT IS SMUT. 100%. I'M WARNING YOU NOW SO IF YOU READ PAST THIS WARNING, IT IS ON YOU. 
> 
> ARE YOU STILL READING? 
> 
> YES?
> 
> OK WELL THEN ENJOY :)

I walk over to the table and sit down, grabbing my lap top and sliding it closer to me. Sam's out looking for Metatron and only God knows where Cass is. Cass is still dealing with the changes of being human. I scowl a little, trying to ignore the fact that Metatron is somewhere out there with Cass's grace. I swear to god, I will find him and kill him.

Nobody hurts Cass. Not on my watch.

As I start to type, I hear the bunker door open and close and then heavy footsteps. I turn around and look at the person who has walked in. Or should I say former angel.

"Hey Cass." I say softly. I take in his appearance and frown a little. His hair is disheveled and his blue eyes are worn down. I stand up and walk over to him. "Cass, are you alright?"

"I found a liquor store," he sighs.

"And?"

"I drank it."

I sigh and lead him to a chair. "I'll get you a glass of water."

"Thank you." Cass says. I walk over to the kitchen and grab a glass, filling it with ice cool water. I walk back into the bunker and hand it to him.

"Here you go."

Cass takes a large sip and when he sets it down, the glass is empty. He sighs.

"I'm still thirsty." he says.

"Well you downed that water like vodka." I say.

"My apologies." Cass says. "I'm still in that mind set."

"I understand." I say as I sit down. I look at Cass who is sort of staring off in the distance.

"I hate this." Cass frowns. I look at him.

"Hate what?"

"Being human." Cass sighs. "All I can feel is sadness right now. I felt sadness when I had my grace, but this is way more intense."

I nod my head and sort of smile. "You'll get used to it. That's why there's a thing called alcohol, which I know you are aware of."

Cass looks at me. "So this is why you drink?"

I shrug. "Part of it."

Cass sighs and scoots over to me. "I'm sorry."

I shake my head. "It's fine."

I look over at the bookshelf. I look back at Cass. "You want to read?"

Cass looks over at the books. "Sure."

I stand up and walk over to the shelf and grab a book. When I turn around, I'm nose to nose with Cass.

"Cass," I sigh.

"Yes?" he asks softly.

The tone in his voice catches me off guard. "Um, personal space."

Cass looks at me. "I know."

I tilt my head a little. I'm against the wall, Cass resting his hands on either side of my head. I swallow, my Adam's apple no doubt bobbing up and down.

"Cass," I whisper wearily.

"Dean," he whispers back and then leans in, closing the space between us. Our lips collide together and I feel my mind go blank. His lips are soft and tender and very inviting. I kiss him back softly, his hands running through my hair slowly. He pulls away softly to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry," he mutters. "I don't know what-"

I cut him off by kissing him back, towering over him as my tongue slowly slides into his mouth. We fight for dominance, but I win within seconds as he becomes putty in my hand. I can taste the alcohol on his tongue and lips and it's intoxicating. I run my hand down his neck and slowly down his chest, his breath hitching. I pull away softly, and intertwine my fingers with his.

"Dean, what are-"

"Follow me." I say and I pull him out of the library, down the stairs, through the kitchen, and into my bedroom. I look at Cass, his eyes full of curiosity and awe. He looks at my lips once more and then back at me. I look at him with a serious look. "Do you want this?" Cass is silent, but nods his head. I smirk a little. "Good, me too."

I lean down and kiss him softly again, running my hands down his neck, past his shoulders, and under his trench coat and jacket. I deepen the kiss as his trench coat and jacket falls down onto the floor in a crumpled heap. We both slide ours shoes off and then I lean back in and kiss him. His tongue moves with mine, and before I know it, his hands are pushing my plaid over shirt off. I smile a little as we kiss and I slowly grab his tie, undoing the crooked knot. I pull the tie off with a simple tug and then work on unbuttoning his dress shirt.

He's panting heavily and his face is covered with a light shade of pink. It's a cute look.

I slowly slide the dress shirt off and kiss the corner of his mouth, making sure my mouth is soft and light. I then create a trail of kisses from the corner of his mouth to his jawline, my hands set on his waist softly but firm. I make my way down to the crook of his neck and then nip it softly, making him gasp. I smirk a little. I can tell that he's not used to his 5th sense; feeling.

I pull away and slowly lead him over to the bed. I sit him down and straddle him as I sit up and pull my gray v-neck over my head. I feel his hands slide down my stomach and my breath hitches at how soft his touch is. I bite my lip, watching him intently as he gazes at me with a mixture of lust and another emotion that I've never seen before. Not from anyone. I rest my arms on his shoulders, my forehead against his. He rests his hands on my hips, watching me intently, his hands sliding up and down my back softly. We're in such an intimate position that it's intoxicating and a foreign feeling at the same time.

I kiss him softly, feeling like I can't ever get enough of his lips. Cass stops at my belt and bites his lip as he looks up at me. I smirk.

"Easy there Tiger. We have time."

Cass's face turns a light pink and I chuckle as I lean down and kiss him softly, my hands exploring his bare chest. I move down to his neck and kiss it softly, my hand sliding down his front. I can feel his excitement tight against his pants. I brush the bulge with my fingertips lightly making him gasp and sigh quickly. I smirk a little and then kiss him on his collarbone, nipping at it and licking it, getting a satisfying moan to escape from his lips.

"Dean," he moans softly. I grin against his skin and then kiss his collarbone and slowly make my way down. Our eyes lock as I slowly slide my tongue down his stomach, making him flinch and squirm. I make my way down to his pants and then kiss the bulging outline through the fabric. He closes his eyes tightly, gasping.

I unbutton his pants and pull them down, letting them fall to the floor in a crumpled pile. I pull down his boxers, letting his excitement spring free. I kiss his tip and then lick it slowly, leaving a trail of saliva on it. Cass moans as he arches his back. I lick it a few more times as Cass squirms and moans. I move back up and kiss him softly, pouring passion into this kiss. He has no idea how badly I've wanted this.

"Dean," he whimpers. "I need you."

"I know," I whisper. "I need you too."

I reach into my drawer and grab a bottle of lube. He looks at it and then up at me.

"What is that?" he asks curiously.

"It's something that'll help." I say. I kiss him softly and then tell him to roll over. He complies, rolling onto his stomach. I pull my pants and boxers off, letting my own excitement spring free. I pour some lube into my hand and then softly rub his entrance, making sure that I get every area. He gasps as he shivers from the cold liquid. Once I'm done, I align myself with him. "This might hurt a little, but only for a small amount of time. I promise."

Cass nods his head and I kiss his shoulder softly as I slowly slide into him. He groans softly, grabbing my pillows tightly. Soon, I am all the way in. I let him adjust to the feeling and then I start to pull out and then go back in. I get into a steady rhythm soon, and he's moaning my name.

"Dean," he moans as I continue my rhythm. I help him turn around so that we're eye to eye as I start my rhythm again. I kiss him softly as I start to reach my high. I feel him start to quiver and I pick up my speed. He tilts his head back, grabbing my shoulders firmly. Before I know it, I lose myself in him, feeling like I'm on cloud nine.

"Cass," I moan quietly as he trembles around me and then reaches his high.

"Dean!" he groans as he tilts his head back, reaching his high. I kiss his neck softly, knowing that I'm causing his senses to go into overload. His entire body stiffens as he clenches his jaw, closing his eyes tightly. I let him ride out this new feeling and fall down from his high. He soon is weak and is in my arms, his head on my shoulder. I pull out slowly and then lie him down. I kiss his temple and stand up.

He watches me intently, his eyes drooping a little.

"Where are you going?" he asks softly.

"To go get some towels and clothes." I say. "I need to clean up your little mess."

Cass's face turns a bright red and I chuckle as I walk into the bathroom and grab some towels. I walk back into the room to see Cass wearing my plaid over shirt and some black sweat pants. He's sitting on the bed, his legs across from each other, 'criss-cross-applesauce' as my teacher called it in kindergarten. I wipe up the leftover mess and then put the towels in the hamper. I slide on my pajama pants and then walk back over to the bed. I sit down and Cass cuddles into me.

I pull the blankets over us and kiss his temple softly.

"Dean, I love you." Cass says after a few moments of quietness.

"I had no idea," I say sarcastically.

I feel Cass smile against my chest. "Is that sarcasm?"

"Yes," I chuckle. "It is Cass."

He wraps his arms around my waist and I feel him snuggle into me. Soon he's dozing off, but I don't let him fall asleep just yet.

"Hey, Cass." I whisper.

"Yes Dean?" he asks quietly.

"I love you too."

"I had no idea," Cass says sarcastically. I chuckle.

"Is that sarcasm?"

"Yes," he says as he looks up at me. "It is Dean."


	4. The Angel and The Pillow

"Sam?" Dean shouted into the hallway. He stood there for a few moments, listening as his rough voice echoes through the halls. "Sammy?" he shouted. Five minutes of silence. Dean sighed with relief. He turned to the blue eyed angel who stared at him with a lustful gaze. Dean chuckled and walked towards Castiel. "Coast is clear."

"Good," he said in his gravelly voice and then their lips crashed against each others as Dean walked backwards and into the wall. Even though Castiel is a couple inches shorter than Dean, he deepened the kiss, having full control.

"Castiel," Dean whispered into his mouth softly. Castiel sucked on Dean's lower lip, playing with it for a few seconds.

"Yes, Dean?" he asked in a low hum as he moved to Dean's jaw line and then his neck.

"I need you," Dean whispered breathlessly.

Castiel looked into Dean's eyes and then kisses him softly on the lips.

"Okay." he whispered. Dean broke into a full on smile and then kissed the angel softly, grabbing the doorknob behind him and pulling him into the bedroom, closing the door tightly behind them.

~~~

Castiel leaned back onto his pillow, his cheeks tinted a light shade of pink. Dean heavily panted, staring at the ceiling. After a few moments of silence and gathering their breaths, he turned over to Cass.

"Have you been practicing?" Dean asked. Cass looked back at Dean with a quizzical look.

"No? The only person who I've ever had sex with like this is you."

Dean chuckled and shook his head. "I was being sarcastic."

Cass formed his mouth in the shape of an 'O'. Dean was about to kiss him softly when they heard heavy footsteps from the kitchen.

"Dean? Cass?" a loud voice shouted.

"Shit," Dean muttered. "One second Sammy!"

The footsteps got closer and closer and Dean quickly shoved the partly naked angel out of the bed and down onto the floor as his younger brother walks in. Luckily, the bed is in the right position so that it hid Cass's body well. Dean barely had enough time to cover himself. Sammy looked down at Dean and then quickly looked away,

"Ugh!" he groaned. "Get some pants on, would ya?"

Dean chuckled. "Aw come on, Sammy. You came in here when I told you to wait. This is your punishment."

Sam rolled his eyes and then looked at his phone. "Have you seen Cass? I've been trying to get ahold of him and-"

"Haven't seen him." Dean said quickly, mentally kicking himself for replying so fast. Sam gave him a weird look, frowned, but then shrugged.

"Okay then. Well, I think I found us a case."

"Really?" Dean asked as he grabbed his faded jeans off the floor. "Where at?"

"In Oklahoma. So get this, a woman was walking home one night when she got mugged. Or at least that's how the police report goes. But there have been multiple witnesses saying that the person who mugged the woman was the woman."

Dean frowned. "Does she have an evil twin?"

Sam shook his head. "No, not that I could find. She's a single child."

"So a shapeshifter?"

"Possibly. It wouldn't hurt to check it out."

Dean nodded his head. "Okay, well I'll find Cass and fill him in on what's going on. We can head out first thing tomorrow morning." Dean clapped his hand. Sam nodded his head and they kind of sat there for a moment.

"Sammy," Dean sighed.

"Sorry, right." Sam said awkwardly and then slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Dean rubbed his face and then looked over at the angel on the floor. "He's gone."

"Yes, I'm aware." Castiel said.

"Then why are you still lying on the floor?"

"I seem to be stuck on something."

Dean chuckled and bent down to help him. Once he untangled the tie from the side of the bed, Cass stood up and wiped his dress shirt off a little. Dean stared at the angel in awe. How could something be so beautiful?

"What is it you humans say? 'Take a photo, it'll last longer'." Cass said, smirking a little bit.

Dean chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Come on. Let's go before Sammy decides to barge in again."

~~~

Sam walked down the steps slowly, flinching as he took his wounded arm in hand. He had been right; it was a shapeshifter alright. But not just one shapeshifter; FOUR shapeshifters. He got injured in the fight so Dean made him go home early. He said that he and Cass could handle the aftermath. As much as Sam wanted to stay, he knew he wouldn't be much help.

So, against his will, he got a ride home from Dean in the Impala. Dean dropped him off at the front of the bunker and then drove off like a maniac. Sam shook his head as he sat down in a chair. He'll never understand his older brother. Sam walked into the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack. They were lucky enough to have an ace bandage in the back, but that's where their luck ran out.

After Sam grabbed the ice pack, he decided he needed some ibuprofen for the throbbing pain in his arm that would not disappear. He walked into the bathroom, his hand still holding the ice pack to his arm. He looked on the shelves that were open and couldn't find the bottle so he steadied the ice pack on his arm and then opened the mirror cabinet. Sadly, there was nothing.

He knew for a fact that it's not in his room and why the hell would it be in Cass's room? It's not like Cass had to worry about stuff like that. So, Sam decided, it had to be in Dean's room. Sam closed the cabinet door and then made his way down the hall and over to his older brother's bedroom. He opened the door and walked in, his eyes instantly searching around the room for any kind of pill bottle.

He looked at the bed stand by Dean's side of the bed and walked over to it, opening the drawer and feeling relief flood through his tall 6"4 body as the bottle of ibuprofen rolled there. Sam grabbed it and closed the drawer. Well he tried to, but Dean's pillow got in the way. Sam moved Dean's pillow back to place when he realized something. The reason Dean's pillow was in the way was because he had two pillows on his bed. Sam frowned and looks at the second pillow. Dean has never slept with more than one pillow; not that he could remember anyway.

Sam shuffled them back together, his mind working out an answer as to why there was a second pillow on Dean's bed. Still confused, Sam walked out and down the hall, back towards the kitchen. As he walked down the hall, he noticed that Castiel's door was open a bit. Sam looked at it and then back at Dean's room.

Sam frowned for a moment and thought about it. There's no way. . . is there?

He looked up and down the hall, feeling like a child getting ready to explore forbidden territory. It's not like the room was actually forbidden. He had been in Cass's room multiple times before to talk to him about lore books. But this time it felt different.

He pushed the door open and couldn't help but look at his bed first. Sure enough, Sam's gut had not failed him. Cass's pillow was gone. And from the looks of it, it had been gone for a while. In fact, his bed looked like it had not been touched in weeks. It was too clean, even for Cass.

Sam stood there, processing the fact that Dean has two pillows and Cass has none. If there's one thing Sam had learned in the past +30 years, there is no such thing as coincidence.

Sam felt a mixture of emotions; but two stood out very clear. Confusion, and a little bit of happiness. He smiled a little and shook his head. Thinking back on it, he should have known sooner. Every time he walked around a corner, he would run into either a flustered Dean or a blushing Cass, especially in the library. Sam closed Cass's door slowly and then walked into the kitchen.

He had to celebrate, no doubt. But how would he do it? He set the ice pack down and got a glass of water, taking two of the ibuprofen pills. As he finished the rest of the water, he looked over at the corner of the kitchen and saw the roses they had received a few weeks earlier from Jody Mills; her little 'thank you' present for them because they had helped her with a case.

Sam smirked as an idea came to mind.

~~~

Dean walked into the bunker, Cass following behind him. The hunt had been a tiring one, but it had also been a stressful one. Why was it stressful? Because for a full week, Dean could not touch Cass or kiss him or anything because Sammy had been there the entire time. That is, until Dean convinced Sammy to go home. But by the time he had gotten back to Cass, they had to handle the aftermath. All of the built up sexual tension was going to make him explode.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Cass had gone ahead of him. Dean snapped out of his reminiscing and looked up at the angel who was staring at him with big blue eyes.

"Dean," the angel said softly.

"Yes?" Dean asked, tilting his head in confusion at the tone Cass had.

"Did you leave rose petals out before we left?"

Dean frowned. "No?"

Castiel motioned for Dean to come over to him. When he looked into the kitchen, his mouth went agape. There were a bunch of rose petals on the floor, some crumpled up and others nice and smooth.

"Sammy?" Dean shouted out, but he got no response. Dean looked at Cass who looked back at him with weary eyes. Dean sighed and walked into the kitchen, looking around at the rose petals on the floor. What the hell happened?

He looked over at the entrance that led to the hallway and saw there were some rose petals out there. He motioned for Cass to follow him and then held his gun out. You can never be too safe nowadays.

They followed the trail down the hall until they had to stop at a door. Dean's door. Dean looked back at Cass who nodded towards the door, motioning for him to open it. Dean opened the door slowly and felt his eyes widen.

On Dean's bed were at least fifty rose petals that formed into a heart. Dean frowned and saw that there was a piece of paper that laid on both pillows. Dean walked over and grabbed the paper, opening it slowly.

Dean,

I think I finally figured it out. Actually, I know I figured it out. It took me a while, but I got it now. And honestly?

It's about damn time.

-Sammy

"Son of a bitch," Dean breathed.

"What?" Castiel asked nervously. Dean looked up at Cass with a look of disbelief.

"He knows."


	5. The Angel and The Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: THIS IS A NSFW FAN FICTION. THIS IS PURE SMUT. YES, I WRITE SMUT. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DON'T WANT ANY DESTIEL SMUT, JUST CONTINUE TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. THIS IS HIGHLY EXPLICIT. QUIT READING IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THIS STUFF.
> 
> ARE YOU STILL READING YET AGAIN?
> 
> YOU DIRTY, DIRTY PERSON. I LIKE YOU.
> 
> ENJOY <3
> 
> *big shout out to my friend Charlie for helping me with this :)*

Castiel walked into the library, grabbing a book off of the shelf. He needed something to read while Dean and Sam were on their hunt. He had wanted to go along with them, but Dean said that he couldn't because it was a simple case. It would only take them two days, three at most and that Cass didn't need to worry about it. Even though Cass argued that he could still come and help, Dean refused. Cass frowned and sat down in the chair with the book. He turned it over in his hands and then opened it and started to read.

Just as he had gotten to the second chapter, he heard a loud thud come from up above. Soon there were thumps on the staircase and then a familiar, green-eyed man came into the room.

"Hello Dean," Castiel said as he stood up.

"Hey there." Dean responded with a small smile tugging at his lips.

"How did the hunt go in Michigan with Sam?"

"It was long," he sighed while rubbing at his eye with the palm of his hand. An attempt to wipe the tired away. "but good. Those sons of bitches were sneaky and I honest to god don't want to come into contact with one again."

"I see. I'm sorry to hear." he turns his head slightly to the left "Are you tired? Should I leave you be?" Castiel asked. "Or maybe I can get some pie?"

Dean nodded. "I think getting some pie sounds pretty awesome." he observed the angel's facial features down to the smallest wrinkles. Cass truly was gorgeous. Of course Dean wouldn't ever admit it.

"Okay, I'll get you some pie."

As Cass turned around to get the pie, he looked back at Dean, studying the freckles on his nose. The rumor was true about freckles. They are indeed angel kisses. Sadly, Castiel had not been the angel to do it. although he would have liked that.

He frowned at the thought and tries to push it back and distract himself. "What flavor would you like?"

"Cherry. I can sing the song while I eat it." Dean chuckled at himself slightly, while shredding off his jacket. "Grab a beer too would you?" Dean licked his bottom lip unconsciously pulling it in slightly like he does. Some would call it a habit.

"O-okay." Castiel said as he tried to ignore Dean's action. He swallowed and quickly walked down the steps of the bunker and to the fridge. He grabbed a slice of cherry pie and put it on a plate along with a fork. He grabbed a beer and then walked back into the bunker. His face felt warm but he couldn't tell if it was showing or not. He swallowed. "What song are you talking about Dean?" he asked while trying to recompose himself.

"Cherry Pie. It's by Warrant." Dean grinned, his eyes crinkling slightly as he did so. He then took a bite of pie and began to sing lightly.

"She's my cherry pie, cool drink water such a sweet surprise, taste so good make a grown man cry. Sweet cherry pie." his words were muffled slightly from the pie in his mouth. He quickly chewed and swallowed.

"Thanks for the pie and beer." he twisted the beer cap off while saying it.

Cass smiled warmly, watching Dean as he continued to hum the song.

"How did I get so lucky?"

His face fell. "Wait, did I say that out loud?"

Dean's' eyes widened ever so slightly. His hand stopped guiding the fork to his mouth and he cleared his throat.

"Uh.." he licked his lips nervously before grabbing his beer. "Y-yeah you did."

Awkward silence fell over them for a few moments and then Dean cleared his throat.

"I'm tired, Cass, so I'll be headed off to bed. You can finish the pie." Dean quickly retreated away to his room. He needed to be away from Cass if he wanted to keep up the 'hide your homosexual feelings' act.

Cass watched Dean leave and then frowned. He got up and quickly followed. Why was Dean freaking out? Did he say something wrong? He walked to Dean's door and stood outside of it. He knocked lightly. "Dean?"

He frowned a little. He didn't mean to frighten him and he definitely didn't mean to say that out loud. "Dean, can I come in?"

Dean groaned quietly. "Fuck me." this was said under his breath right before he responded to Cass. "S-sure. Yeah, yeah, okay." he began to mentally prepare himself for Cass' interrogation.

Cass walked in slowly. He watched Dean cautiously, afraid that he might fly off again like a bat out of hell. "I didn't mean to scare you with that. It sort of slipped but I don't understand why you deflected it."

"I wasn't scared Cass," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You know, I just had a long hunt and all..." he wanted to tell Cass so badly. He wanted to reach out to him, but their relationship wasn't like that. He couldn't risk losing his angel.

Cass sat down next to him, setting his hands on his lap. "Dean, I feel like there's something that you aren't telling me." Cass watched him cautiously, not wanting to say anything else that might give his secret away. He doesn't want to lose his dear friend. Not over something like this.

Dean nodded ever so slightly. "I... I, uh, well..." he swallowed nervously, trying to gain the composure that was starting to slip away. "It's stupid really. You wouldn't care for it much." and that was Dean's belief. He assumed that Cass never would accept Dean in this way.

Cass slowly and softly put his hand on Dean's thigh. "Dean, I'm always going to care."  
He swallowed hard, trying to ignore the feeling that he was getting from touching Dean. Physical Contact was not his strong suit.

Dean sighed before resting his hand on top of Cass'. He didn't know how to word it. He didn't think he could even physically get it out of him. His heart was beating almost too quickly and his face was flushed slightly, causing his freckles to stand out. He then turned his body toward Cass and looked him in those beautiful blue eyes.

"I like you Cass." Dean said this with certainty.

Cass looked at Dean and then down at his lips and then at their hands. "Oh." Cass was quiet for a moment. "And that's. . . bad?" he asked, looking into Dean's green eyes.

"That's what I have been taught. Being with another man is wrong." the hurt in his voice was clear. "But I don't really think being in love with another one is." he scooted a little closer to Cass. He had gained some of his composure back and then realized he had said love . He cursed himself in his head and hoped the angel wouldn't notice.

Cass perked up at him. "Love? Do you... love me Dean?" Cass watched Dean intently, his heart fluttering with hope.

Dean's eyes widened.

Shit was all he could think. "Cass..." he said softly. He looked at Cass and realized how close they were. He noticed that Cass wasn't reacting badly, so he decided to test something. He leaned closer to Castiel and then kissed him gently. It was a way to answer without saying anything... No matter the courage Dean had, he was still scared.

Cass stiffened for a second, but then relaxed and leaned into the kiss, his mind exploding with new feelings and thoughts. He kissed Dean back tenderly, but not pressing it because he wasn't sure what Dean wanted.

Dean hummed into the kiss softly, a warmth spreading through him. This felt right. This is how everything was supposed to be. Dean raised his hand and rested it on Castiel's cheek stroking it gently before pulling himself a little closer. He pulled away to observe Cass.

"This is real right ? Not some freaky ass dream?" he breathed out.

"This is real," Cass breathed out softly. "Very real." he leaned back into the kiss and kissed him softly, his hand laying on his cheek. His heart raced quickly as their lips moved in unison. He'd thought about this once or twice, but he never thought that they would actually do it.

Dean kissed back almost desperately and added slightly more pressure to it. He ran his fingers through Cass' hair, tugging gently while pulling himself even closer to Cass, there almost being no room left between their bodies.

Cass groaned softly as Dean's fingers intertwined with his black locks, and Cass couldn't help but let his hands roam down Dean's' front, sliding under his jacket and feeling the outline of Dean's tall, muscular figure.

Cass moved his lips in unison with Dean's soft, warm, inviting ones that felt so foreign to him, but yet that made him feel excited because that meant he would get to explore this uncharted territory, like a little kid exploring the woods.

Dean moaned quietly after Cass groaned. Dean licked Castiel's lower lip asking for entrance to his mouth. Dean needed to taste him. None of this was a want anymore. It was a need. Cass opened his mouth at once, allowing Dean entrance. He could tell from the way Dean was kissing him that Dean needed this badly and Castiel knew that he needed it too. He needed this just as badly as Dean did. He wanted this more than Dean would probably ever know.

Cass involuntarily slid Dean's' jacket off, not knowing what his hands were doing until it was too late. Dean reciprocated the act by pulling Cass' trench coat off. He pulled away from the passionate kiss and began to kiss along Castiel's jaw line and then down to his neck. He spent some time kissing, sucking and nipping on Cass' sweet skin.

"I've always needed you," Dean said lustfully between a few kisses that were planted firmly on his neck.

Cass groaned softly, giving Dean as much access to his neck as physically possible. He ran his fingers softly through Dean's hair as Dean continued his attack of kisses. "I've.. always... n-needed you.. Dean." he pants. "I have for.. a while now."

Dean moaned at the words of his worthiness for him. He continue pecking at Castiel's neck for a bit before pulling away to start unbuttoning Cass' shirt. "You're my angel. Only mine." the last part had a slight growl to it, establishing Dean's possessiveness.

Cass nodded, his cheeks tinted pink. "Always," he whispered. He bit his lip softly. Seeing Dean like this... out of breath, possessive, and lustful... it made him happy but it also made desire pool deep down in his stomach.

Dean tugged Castiel's shirt off once it was unbuttoned and looked his torso up and down before sliding a rough, warm hand up his chest. Dean pulled his own shirt off quickly and then stood up. He softly pushed Cass on the bed and climbed on top of him. Dean pressed himself down onto Cass, trying to feel as much skin as possible while he kissed Cass again, his tongue snaking inside the angel's mouth.

Cass kissed him back passionately, his tongue exploring this new territory as his hands explored Dean's bare chest and then slid down to the top of his jeans. He pulled away softly, staring into Dean's' candy apple green eyes. He waited for an answer as their breaths mingled together. "May I?"

Dean blushed more than he already was and nodded. "You may." he licked his lips unconsciously before smiling a little. Cass smiled softly, trying to ignore a blush that was creeping up the side of his own cheeks. He positioned Dean so that he was on his back and then kissed him softly.

He moved to the corner of his mouth, then his jawline, then his neck, and then his collarbone. He made sure that as he made the trail, the kisses were soft, almost like a butterfly brushing against his skin. He maintained eye contact as he slowly moved down Dean's stomach.

He kissed softly along Dean's' V-line and then stopped at the pantline. "You're mine too." he whispered softly but firmly and then slowly pulled his jeans down, revealing Dean's' boxers.

Dean moaned lightly under Cass' kisses and when his pants were removed, he blushed. Cass could now see how hard Dean was, how aroused he was.

"I need you," his voice came out in a small whimper, his submissive side coming out.

Cass smiled a little at the bulge that was not very well hidden under the thin veil of cloth. He looked up at Dean and felt joy in seeing him be a puddle of lust and need. "I know, Dean. I know."

Cass pulled Dean's jeans off quickly leaving him left in only his boxers. He kissed the bulge softly, keeping eye contact with Dean. Dean sucked in a sharp breath and licked his lips. He had had dreams about this so many times but he knew the real thing would be overwhelmingly amazing. He searched Castiel's blue eyes, drinking them in. Castiel smiled and slowly pulled down the thin fabric that was separating him from his destination, letting Dean's arousal free.

"Someone's happy to see me," he chuckled softly.

Dean laughed breathily, blushing as he looked at the scene. "I'm always happy to see you."

"I am always happy to see you too, Dean." Castiel said softly. He looked at Dean's arousal and then back up at Dean. "Especially like this." he said as his eyes filled with lust.

He softly grabbed Dean's member and kissed the tip ever so lightly, his tongue peeking between his lips as he did. Dean moaned quietly, watching Castiel's every movement.

Castiel felt joy in hearing Dean's quiet moans. He could feel his own arousal tight against his black slacks. Castiel looked at Dean with a steady gaze as he slowly moved his tongue up Dean's hard excitement and then slowly slid it in his mouth, savoring every inch.

Dean groaned, laying his head back on the bed. "S-shit Cass."

This was a feeling he never experienced and god did he love it. He snaked one of his hands into Castiel's hair and rested his other on his own forehead. Cass basked in Dean's praise and filled his mouth again with Dean's arousal, humming when Dean's tip was in the back of Castiel's mouth. He did this a few more times and soon built a steady rhythm and pattern, the pattern being to go down, then up, then back down and hum.

Dean moaned out. "I love your mouth Cass."

He tugged on Castiel's hair moaning with each hum he felt around himself. Cass continued his pattern for a few more seconds, thirty at most, and then he pulled away slowly, kissing Dean's tip one last time. He slowly moved up and kissed Dean softly but passionately, sliding his tongue across Dean's lower lip, seeking permission for entrance.

Dean granted him permission and their tongues began to wrestle. Dean grabbed Cass' hips and pressed them down, followed by Dean grinding into him. He groaned loudly from the friction and from the feeling of Cass being hard.

Castiel groaned and bit his lip at the friction that Dean was causing. He kissed Dean softly and moved his mouth to his ear. "I believe that both people have to be naked, don't they?" he chuckled softly and then kissed his jawline. "Do I need to do it myself?" he asked with a smirk.

Dean quickly flipped them over so he was on top of Cass and then began unbuckling and unzipping his slacks. He pulled them off the angel, along with his boxers. Dean licked his lips at the sight of Cass.

"You're perfect." he mumbled to himself before grasping Cass' erection and he slowly began to pump it.

Cass tilted his head back, moaning in pleasure at the feeling of Dean's hand around his arousal.

"Fuck," he groaned softly.

Dean grinned down at his angel.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured. He pulled a little harder and then let go and scooted down so that he lined his face up with Cass' arousal. Watching Cass with a steady gaze, he slowly took it in his mouth. Swirling his tongue along the shaft, he sucked hard and bobbed up and down.

Cass moaned loudly in pleasure, his eyes shut tight as he basked in the feeling. He grabbed the back of Dean's head softly, his fingers curled in Dean's hair.

"You're amazing," he breathed shakily. "So amazing."

Dean hummed around him in happiness while taking him in again. After a minute, he pulled off and reached for the dresser drawer.

"I-I want to try something." he spoke quietly as he pulled out a bottle of lube. He squeezed some in his hand and began to rub it over Cass' erection.

Cass looked down at him and watched with a look of pleasure and confusion. "W-what do y-you want to t-try?" he asked shakily as Dean covered his arousal with the warm liquid.

Dean was quiet. After thoroughly applying it, Dean straddled Cass.

"I want you to fuck me." he said this bluntly as he lined Cass up with his hole. Cass stared at him.

"Fuck you?" Cass asked.

Dean nodded his head. "Yes."

Cass felt himself get harder than what he already was even though he didn't think that was possible. He nodded his head and Dean slowly sank down onto Cass, moaning as he filled Dean.

Cass' mouth fell slack as he watched this beautiful man slowly sit down on him. He hummed in pleasure as Dean was completely filled.

"Okay," he breathed softly and then grabbed Dean firmly by his hips. He watched Dean with an intent gaze and then he bucked his hips softly, thrusting himself deeper inside Dean.

Dean moaned, throwing his head back as he bounced to meet Castiel's thrusts. With each thrust, he felt his body grow warmer. He was burning from how amazing it felt.

"Cass, I love you," he whimpered as Cass continued to buck his hips. "I love you so much." he moaned these words out slightly breathy.

Cass felt his heart flutter with pride and warmth at Dean's praise. He stopped and positioned them so that Dean's arms were resting on Castiel's shoulders. He placed his hands on Dean's hips, his thumbs pressing so hard that they left red marks. Castiel bucked his hips, feeling himself climb higher and higher, moaning Dean's name.

"I love you too, Dean," he breathed shakily. He kissed Dean on the mouth passionately, not stopping his rhythms.

Dean kissed back a little more sloppily then he would have liked. He grinded down harder on Cass, letting out a filthy moan. He pulled away from the kiss and laid on Cass, snuggling his face in the crook of his neck. Dean began to peck at it and lick and give his neck kisses and nips while still riding him with all his power and force.

Cass groaned, giving Dean more access to his neck, picking his pace up as he felt himself get closer. He gripped Dean's hips as he continued to thrust.

He buried his face in Dean's neck, moaning his name as he whimpered, "I'm close."

"Come for me baby." as he said this he slammed himself down on Cass, pushing the man even deeper in him and letting out a loud moan. "Come inside me." Again he pushed down with force.

Cass closed his eyes tightly, groaning and as Dean slammed down one last time, Cass let go, his mind bursting with colors and feelings and sensations as he rode out his orgasm. He moaned Dean's name loudly as he buried his face into Dean's shoulder once more.

"Dean!" he shouted as if Dean's name was a prayer and an answer all at once.

Dean came soon after Cass, making both of their bellies white. They rode out their orgasms together and then sat there for a moment, their breaths mingling as they fell down from their high. Dean sighed contently.

"Cass...that was amazing," he said softly. He kissed Cass gently and then pulled himself off of Cass and laid next to him.

"I agree." Cass smiled a little and then laid back and looked at the ceiling for a moment. He then rolled over onto his stomach and looked at Dean. He was quiet for a moment, not sure how to ask what he wanted to know. "...Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean looked into Cass' eyes as he responded.

Cass frowned a bit and almost didn't ask him, but he tried to use what little courage he had left to do it. "How long have you loved me?"

Dean averted his eyes to the ceiling and let out a sigh.

"A few days after I met you is when I started to like you. After a few months, the feeling became way more intense. A year later... I knew it was love. I hated it at first, I hated it so much but I accepted it and decided to deal with it."

Cass scooted closer to Dean.

"Why did you hate it? Am I not..." Cass tried to think of the correct words to use. "Nice to love?"

"I didn't want to admit to myself that I liked a man. I was always told it was wrong and filthy and...a-and when I realized I loved you, I felt that I was wrong and filthy. You're wonderful Castiel." Dean swallowed nervously as he felt tears gather in his eyes. He didn't want to talk about his self-hate.

Cass frowned as he looked at Dean. He could tell he was in a zone that he shouldn't be in. Not after they had just finished having sex. He decided this conversation could wait until a later date. Cass snaked his arms around Dean's waist and kissed him softly.

"Dean you are a wonderful person who has shown me a world that I didn't know was possible until tonight. I love you." he muttered softly. "So much."

Dean smiled a little and rested his head against Cass.

"I love you too."

They laid there in silence for a bit and sleep quickly engulfed Dean.

Cass smiled warmly and then kissed his forehead softly. He wrapped Dean in his arms softly but firmly. He rested his cheek on Dean's head and listened to Dean's quiet breaths. How did he get so lucky? He decided that it was probably better to not question it and just be happy.


	6. The Angel and The Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was by far my favorite one shot to write <3

Cass stood outside in the cold winter night, looking up at the sky as small flakes came down silently, some landing in front of him and some landing directly on his rosy cheeks. It was his first winter as a human, and he had mixed feelings about it. He'd experienced winter before, but not like this.

It seemed like everything was too cold; the wind was biting and nipping at his skin and the snow turning his hands a bright red. He didn't know how to feel about it. He would hold snow for hours upon end; one time he counted the flakes because he was so bored but also so interested. His body had not resonated heat, so he could look at each individual one whenever he wanted. Now that he was human, his body gave off an extreme amount of heat and he couldn't see the flakes intricate designs anymore. They melted too quickly.

He buried his face in his scarf. Well, technically Deans' scarf. Castiel never had any need for winter clothes until this year. So Dean gave him some long sleeved shirts and a brown leather jacket. He gave him some cozy faded jeans and some nice warm socks. Cass didnt want to accept the gifts, but Dean had insisted and Cass could not tell him no with the way Dean had been gazing at him.

The only things they didn't have were gloves and a hat. So, Cass had to go without those, but he was okay with it. They had already given so much and he felt awful about it. Cass frowned. He was their guardian angel. He was supposed to watch over them, but yet here they were taking care of him.

Cass looked over at the street lamp that lit up the street he was on. They were on a case, and Dean insisted Cass came since it was so close to Christmas. Cass didn't want to bother them anymore than what he had but, once again, Dean had given him the green puppy dog eyes and Cass succumbed to him.

He needed to work on not giving in to Dean all the time.

The snow was starting to fall more quickly, layering the grown in a sparkly white blanket that reminded Cass, oddly, of innocence. Pure, white, untouched. He smiled fondly at the memories of a young child he once watched over three decades ago. The little boy was cute and young and innocent. Untouched by the harmful ways of the world. He had big green eyes and a smile that could light up a room even in the darkest of times.

But his innocence was taken away by the age of four, when he saw his mother on his brother's nursery ceiling, in flames. Cass vowed that from then on he would protect that boy by any costs.

And he did. For years on end. He watched the little boy grow up and turn into a strong man who fought for justice, even if it wasn't the correct way at times.

But then the little boy sacrificed his soul for his brother to live. Cass bit his lip as he recalled the events. He frowned as the little boy had finished making the deal. His heart broke as he thought about how he would never get to meet the little boy. He was saddened because he knew the little boy deserved a happier ending than what he was going to get.

So against his father's wishes and every other angel's wishes, he went down to perdition, grabbed the little boy's worn soul, gripping his shoulder tightly, and raised him from perdition, bringing him back to life. It had taken a toll on his wings, but he knew it was worth it when he saw the little boy reunite with his baby brother and his (practically) second father.

Cass smiled a little as he watched the snow fall. Yes, he had made the right decision. His smile fell. Even though he had made the right decision and the reasoning was good, he knew part of the reason was selfish. It was selfish because, through the years, Cass had fallen in love with the little boy.

Not in some perverted disgusting way. It wasn't when he was a child. It was when he was a man. Cass nodded. When the little boy grew up, he had become a man that made Cass watch him with awe. After everything he had been through in his poor life, he was still a cheerful, brave, handsome, silly man. And that's what made Cass fall in love with him.

The little boy could have fallen onto the wrong path, but he didn't. He was smart and wise. He was perfectly imperfect.

Cass was brought back to present times as he felt a presence behind him, radiating warmth.

"Cass," Dean said softly. Cass turned around.

"Hello Dean." he said, smiling a little.

Dean walked to his side, standing still and watching the snow fall silently.

"You've been out here for an hour."

"I have?"

"Yeah. I was getting a bit worried. I thought you fell down into the sewer or something."

Cass chuckled at Deans' humor.

"No, I did not fall into any sewage pipe."

Dean looked over at Cass and then reached into the inside pocket of his brown leather jacket that looked similar to the one that the Angel was wearing. He grabbed a package that was wrapped in brown paper and tied with a string bow. He handed it to Cass.

"Here," he said softly, holding the package out. Cass looked at Dean and then down at the package.

"What is this?" Castiel asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"An early Christmas present." Dean smiled a little.

"Dean, I told you not to." Cass frowned.

"Just open it."

Cass sighed but obeyed. He grabbed the tie and pulled it, although it took him a few moments because his fingers where numb. He put the string in his pocket and then unwrapped the paper.

A pair of leather gloves and a red beanie appeared. Cass looked at them and then up at Dean.

"You got me gloves and a hat?"

Dean looked at Cass and then frowned."If you don't like them, I can-"

He was interrupted by the angel throwing his arms around Deans' neck. "They're wonderful," he murmured in his ear.

Dean smiled a little and looked down. "I'm glad you like them."

Cass smiled and then slowly slid the gloves on. Dean grabbed the hat and then slid it on the angel's head, covering the tips of his ears which were a bright pink.

"Thank you, Dean." Cass said. "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Dean smiled back. Cass looked at him but then frowned. Dean copied the frown, concern etching his face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Cass sighed as he looked back at the snow.

"Obviously it's something."

Cass' eyes snapped to Deans' and Dean was shocked to see his eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm... I'm supposed to be your guardian angel, yet here you are taking care of me. It's not right." he said finally.

Dean frowned and put his gloved hand on Cass' shoulder. "Cass, you've helped us in more ways than I can count. This is the least we can do."

"Dean, that isn't your job. I've... I've failed you.." he whimpered the last part as he looked back out at the snow.

Dean shook his head and then grabbed Cass' jacket, making Cass face him. "Cass you have not failed us. Ever." he said sternly. "Don't you dare think that."

Cass looked at him and opened his mouth to rebut, but Dean stopped him the only way he knew how.

By a kiss.

Cass' eyes fluttered close as their lips touched softly, his hand resting on Deans' chest. He felt the soft snow flakes land on his eyelids and their noses and their combined lips. When their lips touched, it sent jolts of electricity and energy through Cass, and he never wanted to pull away. Sadly, they had to so they could catch their breaths.

"I'm sorry," Dean murmured. "I-"

"You talk too much," Cass muttered and then he connected their lips once more, pouring his emotions into it. Dean kissed back eagerly, their tongues exploring each others mouths as their lips molded together perfectly, like two pieces to the same puzzle.

Dean would never admit it to Cass, at least not sober, but he had waited years for this kiss. This kiss that was fixing his damaged soul in more ways than Cass would ever know.

They finally had to stop to catch their breaths once more, Dean leaning his forehead on Cass'. Their breaths were the only noise in the quiet night as the snow still silently fell onto them. Even though it was almost below freezing, their faces were warm and their bodies were over heated.

Cass stared into Deans' green eyes with love and affection. Dean slowly looked up at the angel.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for that."

Cass smiled warmly and pecked him on the lips softly.

"I think I might have a clue."


	7. The Angel and The Wings (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes I know one shots aren't supposed to be split into two parts because then it isn't really a one shot
> 
> Please deal with it :)
> 
> Enjoy <3
> 
>  
> 
> Shout out to Mariah for helping me come up with the general idea of the story <3

Dean opened the door to his Impala and stood up, looking at the sky as he closed the door behind him. There were thousands of stars out tonight, twinkling and dancing in the Moon's light. Dean frowned and ran a hand down his face, huffing out a sigh of stress. A crisp wind blew across the field that he was parked in, making the tall grass bristle against each other. 

He walked away from the Impala, going about 30 feet or so. Dean tried to clear his head of all his current problems, including the number one problem that was making his arm throb. Dean sat down slowly and rested his arms around his knees, curling them to his chest. He needed to stay away from Sam. He needed to stay away from Cass. He needed to keep them safe.

He closed his eyes tightly and buried his face in his knees, gritting his teeth as he tried to calm himself down. His mind was screaming, images of him killing people flashing through his mind. He clenched his jaw tightly and tried to breath slowly, but they just seemed to be getting more intense. He could feel his hand twitch, aching for the rustic blade. The mark was making him go insane and he didn't know if he could fight it off for much longer.

He felt a steamy tear slide down his right cheek and he screamed loudly, his hand moving without his permission and slamming into the dirt. He crouched, staring at the ground where his hand left an imprint. His eyes widened and he just felt his chest ache more. He had been trying so hard to keep under control, to not let Sammy and Cass know how badly he was being effected by it. But they kept asking him the same damn question every day.

"How are you doing?" and "Are you okay?" and every other annoying question they could ask. And he would always tell them the same thing. "I'm fine." and then he would walk off. Dean grimaced. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep up the macho act for much longer. He groaned in frustration and stood up. He went to go walk a bit further when he froze in his spots. He stared at the man across from him. 

Except for, the problem was, the man that was across from him was him. He was as tall as him, but his hair was parted differently. He was wearing a plaid over shirt and some dark blue jeans. He smirked at him, his eyes a glistening black.

"Hiya Dean," the man grinned, his eyes turning back to normal. Dean grabbed his gun out of the back of his pocket. The man laughed. "Put that away. It can't hurt me. I'm in your head bucko." he smiled as he tapped his temple.

"No," Dean groaned. "No, no, no! Go away!"

"See," demon Dean sighed. "I can't do that. Look, I'm down for burying myself in booze, pie, and porn as much as the next guy is, but you know that you're just avoiding the inevitable." he said, adding a bit of a growl towards the end. 

"No," Dean said. "No, you're wrong. I can fight this. I will fight this."

Demon Dean laughed deeply. "Dean, every living man that has had the mark has always given into it." Demon Dean started to walk in circles around Dean. "Hell, Cain even gave into it! And that was after centuries of fighting it!" demon Dean said exasperatedly. He stopped and looked at Dean. "What makes you think that you're so special?"

"I'm-"

"You're what? Good? Oh please. Even a blind person can see through that lie. You're far from good, Dean. I should know." he said as he got into Dean's face. Their noses touched as demon Dean looked down at him. "I'm you."

Dean shoved him back harshly. "No! You're wrong! I am good. Now, I've had my flaws, but everything that I've done has been for the greater good."

"Really? Shall we go through all the 'good' things you've done then?" demon Dean asked as he started to walk around Dean in circles. "Let's see. Oh, I know. How about when you brought Sammy back into this life when he had finally gotten out. Was that for the greater good?"

Dean was silent.

"Hm, that's what I thought. And how about when you sold your soul so that he could live instead of die in peace? Was that for the greater good or was that just you being selfish?" demon Dean tilted his head. "And then you went and got Asher killed by dragging him and Ellen and Jo into your boy's problems. Oh!" he chuckled. "I almost forgot about Jo! And how you let her die on your watch."

Dean felt his lip quiver and he let out a sigh.

"Should I even dare mention how Cass betrayed his entire kind for you? You out of all humans? And you failed him! He has died multiple times because of you! He put himself through hell for you and you just continuously get yourself in trouble and fail him! Was that for the greater good?"

"Shut up!" Dean shouted. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" He fell down onto his knees again, resting his head on the ground. He breathed heavily, trying to calm himself and tell him that the demon version of himself wasn't real. That this isn't real.

"I am good." Dean whispered. "I am good."

"Dean?" a gravelly voice asked. Dean's eyes widened as he sat up and looked over at Cass.

"Cass?" Dean croaked. He wiped the tears away quickly and stood up. "Hey, Cass."

"Dean," Cass said, his face etched with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Cass shook his head, his black locks moving back and forth. "No. You're not."

"Cass, I'm-"

"Dean, no!" Cass said firmly once more. "You are not fine. I had just started to think you were, but this has proved you aren't. What is going on?"

Dean stared at Cass and then lowered his head, his eyes drifting over to the mark on his arm that was covered by his leather hunting jacket. He stared at the faded seams, not looking the angel in the eyes.

"It's getting out of hand." Dean whispered.

He felt the angel get closer and soon he was radiating heat onto Dean. Dean bit his lip, not able to look at Cass.

"The mark?" Cass asked.

"Yes," Dean whispered in defeat.

"Oh, Dean." Cass said and before Dean knew it, he was enveloped in Cass' arms tightly, Cass resting his shoulder on Dean's head. The only reason Cass could even reach was because of the fact that Dean was slouched over, defeated and worn out.

"I keep having visions of killing people and I keep wanting to give in to the mark..." Dean said as he buried his face in Cass' neck, steamy tears once again sliding down his face. "Cass I don't know how much longer I can put up with this torture."

Cass hugged him tightly and Dean felt weak in the knees. Cass could tell by the way he was slouching that he was ready to collapse and so he helped Dean sit down. Dean curled into Cass as Cass wrapped his arms tightly around Dean. They sat like that for a moment, letting the wind blow through the field. Dean listened to Cass' soft breaths and he felt content. He felt calm. He felt safe.

Dean looked up at Cass and he realized how close they were. How intimate this position is even though it's not sexual in any way. He looked down at Cass' cherubic lips. They looked soft and inviting and they were so tempting. 

"Cass," Dean whispered, although it was more of a plea. A cry for help.

"Dean," Cass said quietly and softly, as if Dean were a fragile vase and just the sound of Cass' voice would make him fall and break.

Dean rubbed his nose along Cass' softly and then leaned in and closed the small space between their lips. Dean melted into the kiss, his tongue slowly sliding in and meeting with Castiel's. They danced a bit and Dean felt Cass' hands slide into his hair. Dean softly touched Cass' cheek with his hand and rested his other hand on his chest. As they continued to kiss, Dean heard a soft whoosh. He pulled away slowly and looked around him. 

His eyes widened a little. 10 foot wings were surrounding them, each wing having hundreds of glistening black feathers. They shined under the moonlight, fluttering a bit as they spread out wide. He looked at Cass, who's face was a bright red. 

"My apologies. You weren't supposed to see them."

"They're beautiful," Dean whispered in awe. He looked at one. "May I touch it?"

Cass nodded slowly and Dean reached out softly and felt the arch of the wing. It was firm but also extremely soft. He slowly slid his hand down, feeling the down feathers and how smooth they were. They were beyond beautiful. They were extraordinary.

"Do you like them?" Cass asked shyly. Dean looked back at the blue eyed angel.

"They are gorgeous, Cass. I'm... wow." Dean whispered the last part.

Cass blushed under his praise. Dean looked at Cass and then back down at his lips. He kissed him softly once more; the feeling of Cass' lips against his own was intoxicating. Cass' wings whooshed once more and encased them. They rubbed against Deans' back softly, making him smile a little.

"You should show your wings more often, Cass."

"I can't."

"Why not? They're beautiful."

"Dean it doesn't work that way."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

Cass looked at Dean and Dean noticed his ears were bright red. "I, um..."

"Cass?" Dean asked softly. "Why can't you show them?"

"I can only show them to the person I, er... love." Cass whispered the last part so quietly it was almost inaudible. 

"Love?" Dean asked softly.

Cass bit his lip. "We should get going. It's getting late and-"

"I love you too."

Cass' gazed connected with Deans' instantly. "W-what?" he asked.

Dean smiled warmly. "You heard me."

Cass blushed furiously now. "Oh." he said softly.

Dean bit his lip and then chuckled, leaning back in to kiss Cass. Cass returned the kiss, jolts of electricity and energy flowing through his body. Dean had to pull away to catch his breath, but not before he tugged softly on Cass' lower lip.

"You know, when people admit their love for each other, they usually make love afterwards." Dean whispered softly.

Cass looked into Deans' eyes. "But don't we need to get back to Sam?"

"Sam is a grown man. He can take care of himself for the night." Dean smirked mischievously. 

Cass smiled a little and then leaned back in and kissed Dean softly. Dean grinned and then picked Cass up. Cass let out a yelp of surprise but then laughed a little. Dean opened the back of the Impala and then looked at Cass.

"Will your wings fit?"

Cass smirked. "I can make them fit."


	8. The Angel and The Wings (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WARNING. THIS IS PURE SMUT. LIKE SUPER DUPER PURE SMUT. I'M PERSONALLY RATING THIS AS NSFW AND NC-17. IF YOU GET OFFENDED EASILY BY THIS OR THIS DISGUSTS YOU, PLEASE GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. I DON'T RECOMMEND YOU READ THIS UNTIL YOU ARE OLD ENOUGH TO DO SO, BUT I AM NOT YOUR PARENT.
> 
> THIS IS THE SECOND PART OF THE ANGEL AND THE WINGS (obviously)
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY <3

Dean slid Cass into the back seat, slowly sliding on top of him as he closed the door with his foot. He lined himself up so that they were face to face with each other. Cass looked down at Dean's lips and Dean looked down at Cass'. Dean leaned down and kissed him softly, their lips moving in unison quickly and passionately. Cass ran his fingers through Dean's hair softly and Dean rested his weight on his arms as he moaned softly in Cass' mouth. Cass' hands slowly moved down Dean's neck and then his back softly. Dean groaned. 

The feeling of the Angel's hands roaming down his back gave him chills. Dean's tongue explored Cass' mouth as his hands roamed down Cass' front, sliding his trench coat off almost immediately. He helped Cass' slide it off as Cass sat up straight, giving Dean easier access. It was surprisingly easy considering Cass' wings were still out. Dean noticed that Cass' wings were now 5 feet long instead of 10. Cass was right; he could make them fit. Dean would have to ask him later on how he did that.

Dean threw the trench coat into the front seat and then stared down at the flustered angel, both of them panting. He smiled a little and then bent down and kissed Cass softly on the lips as he slid off the Angel's blazer. Cass leaned into Dean as Dean slid the blazer off, throwing it behind him as well. Cass ran his hand down Dean's chest and Dean tilted his head back a little, reveling in the feeling of the Angel's soft hands. 

Cass kissed the corner of Dean's mouth and then his jawline as he slowly slid the hunter's jacket off. He threw it in the front of the Impala and then grabbed the hem of Dean's shirt as he slowly moved his mouth down to his neck. Dean hummed softly and Cass kissed his Adam's apple, making Dean gasp a little. Cass lifted Dean's shirt over his head and then threw it into the forming pile of clothes in the front. 

He looked up at Dean, who was watching him intently, with big blue eyes. He kissed Dean's stomach softly and then made a trail all the way up until their lips connected. Dean poured all of his emotions into the kiss as he slowly untied Castiel's tie. He threw it behind him and then started to unbutton his dress shirt. He kissed Castiel's neck softly, giving some love bites as he pulled Cass' shirt off. And then Dean did something that caught Cass off guard.

He kissed his left wing.

Cass gasped as Dean nuzzled it softly and kissed it right on the arch. Cass groaned and he blushed as he felt Dean smile against his feathers. 

"So your wings are sensitive?" Dean asked softly, seductively.

"Y-yes," Cass whispered hoarsely, not able to take his gaze off the beautiful hunter that was now softly rubbing Cass' wing. He chuckled a little.

"Mentally noted," Dean said softly and then kissed Cass once more. Dean was absentmindedly grinding on Cass softly, making him groan as he involuntarily bucked his hips. Dean chuckled into the kiss. "Someone's excited."

Cass blushed furiously once more. "A-a little, yes."

Dean smiled warmly at the Angel and then laid him down on his back. He watched Cass as he slowly kissed his chest. He didn't break eye contact as he slowly let his tongue slide out of his mouth, leaving a warm trail as he moved down to Cass' slacks, his tongue dipping into his navel on its way down.

Cass tilted his head back, his hands gripping his own hair as he sighed softly. "Dean," he groaned. Dean chuckled against his skin, his breath blowing on his skin softly, spreading chills through his entire body. 

"Yes?" Dean asked softly.

"Please," Castiel begged, turning into a puddle of desire and lust.

Dean unbuckled Cass' belt and then slid it out of the loops slowly. Dean was going so slow that it was almost torture, but Cass waited patiently. Dean threw the belt into the front seat and then moved back up to Cass' neck. He licked the spot where the love bite was still very evident. He then moved down Cass' body once more, licking and nipping the Angel's already over sensitized skin. Cass was slowly falling apart as Dean teased him.

"Fuck," Cass whimpered.

Dean smiled against the Angel's warm skin and then, before Cass knew what was happening, Dean quickly pulled his black slacks off along with his boxers. Cass gasped, not used to the feeling of being exposed. Dean watched Cass as he slowly slid his tongue up the Angel's shaft. Cass moaned and leaned his head back slowly. Dean did it once more and then filled his mouth with Cass' member slowly, making Cass groan. 

"Dean," he said his name as if it were a prayer.

Dean hummed, making Cass gasp softly and then lay his hand on Dean's head, his fingers intertwining with Dean's hair. Dean pulled back and then filled his mouth with Cass once more. He started to pick his pace up a little; making Cass make noises and mutter filthy moans that Dean didn't know he could say. 

"Dean, I'm so close," Cass moaned loudly, arching his back. Dean chuckled and shook his head.

"Not yet," he murmured and then he stopped. Cass groaned and leaned his head back.

"You're such a tease." he muttered.

Dean chuckled. "Roll onto your stomach."

Cass sighed but complied. Dean bit his lip as he looked at Cass' wings. They weren't as big as they were earlier, but they were still beautiful. Dean touched them softly, spreading his fingers and then pressing down softly into the feathers. Cass let out a shaky breath. Dean bent over and kissed in between where the two wings sprouted from the angels back. Cass involuntarily arched his back. Dean chuckled and then kissed the top of Cass' wing, making a trail from one end to the other. 

Cass groaned softly as Dean planted each soft kiss. This was an intoxicating feeling that Cass could get used to forever. He was in so much pleasure that he didn't even notice Dean take off his own jeans and throw them into the front seat. Dean softly slid his hands down Cass' back and then rear.

"You're perfect," Dean sighed as he stared at the naked Angel in front of him. He planted three kisses down Cass' spine. "So. Perfect."

Cass groaned in response to Dean's praise. Dean lifted Cass so that his back and wings were on Dean's chest. He snaked one arm around Cass' waist and, with his right hand, grabbed Cass' member softly, slowly moving his hand up and down. Cass leaned his head back, resting his head on Dean's shoulder.

"Fuck," the Angel breathed once more.

Dean chuckled a little, giving Cass a few more strokes. Cass leaned further back into Dean, feeling Dean's hard arousal against his back. Cass bit his lip and softly touched Dean's arousal, making Dean's breath hitch.

"Cass," Dean moaned softly. Cass smiled a little and then he slowly moved Dean's hand away and then had Dean sit back so that Cass could straddle him. He kissed Dean's neck softly, his hand moving down to Dean's arousal once more. He then bent over, locking eyes with Dean, and filled his mouth with Dean's arousal. Dean groaned softly and gripped the edge of the seat, tilting his head back. Cass set his hands on either side of Dean's hips as he continued.

Dean bucked his hips faintly, grabbing Cass' head softly and pushing it down slowly. Cass mimicked Dean's hum from earlier and Dean groaned loudly.

"Dammit, Cass!" he said gruffly. Cass slowly pulled away from Dean's erection, sucking a little as he did. Dean groaned and then panted softly, looking at Cass with awe. 

Cass smiled a little at Dean's flustered cheeks.

"That was amazing."

"Good."

Dean stared at the angel. His hair was all messed up and it made him look sexy as fuck. Dean groaned and then kissed Cass softly. 

"Cass," Dean whispered between kisses.

"Yes Dean?" Cass asked softly.

"I need you." Dean murmured against his mouth.

Cass opened his eyes slowly and looked into Dean's. "Okay." he said softly.

Dean reached under the seat for a second, his hand moving around. He finally lifted his hand and smiled triumphantly at Cass. He moved his hand back and forth, a small bottle in his grip.

"Always be prepared." Dean grinned.

"What is that?" Cass asked, tilting his head.

"Something that'll help." Dean said softly. He squirted some of the warm liquid in his hand and then rubbed it together. Before Cass could interject, Dean's hand was down at Cass' entrance, slowly moving back and forth. 

Cass hummed and sort of tilted his head back. Dean rubbed some of the lube onto his member and then looked at Cass. "Are you ready?"

Cass nodded his head. "Yes."

Dean nodded and then aligned himself with Cass' entrance. He grabbed Cass' hips and then slowly guided him down. Cass put his hand on the ceiling as he closed his eyes tightly. Dean didn't force him to go faster or slower. He simply let Cass do this at his own pace. He groaned faintly as Cass finished sliding onto him. He let Cass get used to the feeling for a moment.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked softly.

"Y-yes." Cass said quietly. "You can go now." 

And so Dean did.

He moved his hips slowly. Every time Cass would go down, he would moan as he rested both of his hands on Dean's shoulder. Dean looked at the beautiful Angel who was flustered and panting heavily. Dean softly touched one of Cass' wings as he continued to buck his hips slowly. Cass grunted and bit his lip.

"F-faster," he huffed out. Dean nodded and then picked up his pace. Cass moaned louder and then his lips found Dean's, kissing them intensely. His hand ran through Dean's hair as he rested his forehead on Dean's. He whined as he felt himself get higher and higher and Dean huffed as he started to go full speed. Cass gripped the ceiling tightly as he tilted his head back in pleasure.

Dean leaned into Cass' chest as he felt himself climb higher and higher as well. 

"I'm going to-" Cass started but then was interrupted as he bent over and bit Dean's shoulder softly, crying out as he felt himself let go, painting both of their stomachs white. Dean groaned and soon came after Cass, saying a filthy moan in the crook of Cass' neck.

They both panted heavily as they came down from their high. After a few moments, Dean lifted the weary Angel off of him and laid him down slowly. He reached behind the driver seat and on the floor and pulled out a fleece blanket. This is not his first rodeo of having sex in the Impala; although it was his first rodeo with Cass.

One of many to come, Dean thought to himself.

He covered the Angel and himself with the blanket, wrapping Cass in his arms. He noticed that Cass' wings were suddenly not there anymore. He started to panic until he realized something odd. On Cass' shoulder blades were two long tattoos of black wings. They ended above Cass' elbows. 

"Hey, Cass," Dean murmured.

"Yes?" Cass slurred quietly.

"Your wings turn into tattoos?"

Cass yawned. "Yes. When I don't want them to be out, I can usually tuck them away like that. It helps."

Dean chuckled a little. "So you wanted them out during sex?"

"Well, you said you liked them."

Dean smiled. "That's true."

Cass rolled over so they were face to face. He smiled sleepily.

"I thought Angels don't sleep." Dean said softly.

"I'm not sleeping. I'm exhausted. When Angels get exhausted, their vessels tend to shut down so that the Angel can recoup themselves. I'll be wide awake in a while."

Dean formed his mouth in the shape of an "o".

There was silence for a few moments as Cass laid in Dean's arms. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Cass muttered something.

"What?" Dean asked softly.

"I love you," Cass murmured.

"I love you too." Dean whispered and then kissed him on the forehead.


	9. The Angel and The Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not my original idea but I had to write it out for them because I fell in love with it. I give them 100% credit for the idea :) 
> 
> This is for Leen <3
> 
> Please enjoy.

Dean opened his eyes bleakly, feeling a pang in his chest as he stared at the ceiling. Two days. Two days since he held Cass, who was bleeding out, in his arms. They had finally caught up with Crowley and Rowena and...

Dean closed his eyes, the tears already forming again. He couldn't even think about it. Yet, before he could stop it, his mind was thrown back to two days ago.

* * *

"You Winchesters and your stupid pet angel are really getting on my last nerve," Crowley growled in that Scottish accent of his.

"I am not their pet." Cass scowled.

Crowley chuckled. "Sure, and I'm not the king of hell."

Cass gripped his angel blade tightly. "Watch it."

"Crowley, just give Rowena to us. Just so that we can figure out the Book of the Damned. Then you can have her back." Dean said quietly, watching Crowley cautiously.

"No chance," Crowley said simply.

"Then we'll have to do it the hard way." Dean sighed. He ran towards Crowley quickly, but Crowley simply threw Dean across the room with a flick of his hand.

"Dean!" Cass shouted gruffly. He turned to Crowley and stabbed his arm with the blade. Crowley shouted in agony and yanked away quickly.

"That," Crowley growled as he held his bleeding arm. "was the last straw."

Crowley shouted in some unknown language. Dean slowly stood up and was able to look at Cass just as he saw him get pushed back all the way to the wall. Cass groaned loudly as his clothes were torn to shreds instantly, blood pouring out of his chest instantly.

"Cass!" Dean screamed. Cass looked at Dean and then back at the vicious hell hound, staring into it's blood red eyes.. Dean couldn't see it, but Cass could see it as clear as day. He looked back at Dean with an apologetic look. He knew what he had to do to keep Dean safe.

The angel blade could kill the hound without a problem, but in order to kill the hound, Cass would have to use so much force that he would end up stabbing himself. He could do it. He would do it. If it meant that Dean would stay safe, then Cass would do anything.

He thought this all out in seconds even though it felt like days. Dean watched in horror as Cass lifted the angel blade, screamed, and then plunged it into the air and through the hell hound... And himself.

The hound shrieked and then disintegrated instantly, leaving only a bloody Cass left behind. Dean ran to Cass' side, grabbing his head softly as he pulled the angel blade out quickly.

"Cass," Dean whimpered in confusion. "You dumbass..." his voice cracked at the last part.

"Dean," Cass said weakly. Dean leaned down.

"Yes?"

Cass softly touched Deans' face and then his hand slid down.

"Cass?" Dean asked softly. "Cass? Cass!"

Dean tried to shake him but he simply stayed limp. Dean leaned over Cass' body, sobs racking his body as he held his angel close to his heart.

"Cass!"

* * * *

Dean hadn't even noticed he started crying again. He wiped the tears from his burning eyes as he sat up. He looked over at the door that was still shut. What had brought him back to the present? Sam wasn't anywhere near here. He was in Texas, chasing a lead on Crowley down.

Dean frowned and then decided that he needed a shower. That's all he could do. Cass was dead. And there was no way of getting him back. Dean got up and walked over to the bathroom, locking the door behind him and turning the shower head on. He leaned against the shower wall, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Cass," he whispered. "I need you."

 

~~~~

 

Cass blinked and staggered back a little. Dean walked right through him. Cass looked around and sighed, running a hand through his hair. He's stuck in the veil, and if he's stuck in the veil then that means he has some time. He watched the door that the hunter had just closed. Cass bit his lip, trying to rack up a plan in his brain.

He regretted not listening to Deans' extremely boring lecture on spirits now. Dean had told him how long a spirit had before it turned vengeful, but he could not remember for the life of him. And why is he in the veil? He should be dead. Cass frowned. Was it unfinished business or something?

Cass looked up and watched as Dean walked out of the bathroom. Dean walked straight through him, once again, and into the closet, closing the door behind him. Cass groaned in frustration. How was he going to get through to him?

Cass sat down on the bed- well more like hovered on the bed- and rested his head in his hands. What had Dean told him about spirits? Cass felt a surge of anger run through him. Why did he not listen? As Cass groaned, one of the light bulbs exploded beside him. Cass jumped and stared at the lamp as a little streak of smoke slowly rose from the lamp stand. 

Cass frowned. How did he do that?

"Hello?" he heard Dean shout from inside the closet. "Sammy?"

Cass realized that Dean had heard the light bulb explode.

"Dean!" Cass exclaimed. "Dean, it's me!"

Silence.

"Guess not," Cass heard Dean sigh. Dean opened the closet door and came out wearing a black V-neck and jeans.

Cass frowned as he took in the hunter's appearance. His eyes were puffy and red; his hair was messy, and he was slouching. He looked dead even though he was alive and well. Cass slowly walked over and set his hand on Deans' cheek softly. He rubbed the pad of his thumb on Deans' cheekbone, feeling a gloom fall over him as he realized that Dean had no clue.

"I wish you could see me." Cass whispered softly.

Deans' eyes widened. "Hello?" he asked. 

Cass jumped. "Dean?"

Dean looked around. "Is there a spirit here?"

Cass tried to think of some way he could let Dean know that he was here, that it was him all along. He was about to try something when he heard loud footsteps coming from the library part of the bunker.

"Dean?" he heard Sam's familiar voice shout. Cass looked at Dean and sulked as he saw Deans' eyes fill with sadness.

"Yeah, Sam. I'm in here."

"I brought home food."

Dean sighed and wiped his face. "I'm coming."

 

~~~~~~

 

"So get this," Sam said through a mouth full of chow mein. "A guy in Kentucky walks into a church on Sunday morning, bleeding out of his ears, eyes, nose, and mouth. He says, "Forgive me," and then falls onto the floor in front of fifty people; dead." 

Dean pokes at his chicken with his fork. "Mhmm."

"Mhmm? Dean doesn't this sound like our kind of thing?" Sam asked shocked.

"What? Sorry, I wasn't listening." Dean said apologetically. Sam sighed and started to tell him what happened again.

As Sam went on into more detail this time, Cass paced around the room, trying to figure out how to get through to Dean. Dean was slowly becoming aware of Cass being there, but it seemed that every time Dean was about to figure it out, they were interrupted and he gave up. Cass leaned against a bookshelf, hitting his head against it.

What is he supposed to do now?

Cass walked over to the table and crouched by Deans' side. He huffed some air, resting his chin on the corner of the table. He noticed that Dean moved his arm from where Cass had huffed. Cass stared at Deans' hand curiously and then looked at Dean. Besides the small movement, it seemed that Dean was quiet and still. Cass had an idea.

He moved closer to Dean and blew on his arm softly. Sure enough, Dean grabbed his arm and rubbed it a little. Cass felt hope blossom in his chest. He crawled up behind Dean and softly blew on his neck. Dean instantly sat forward, his eyes darting around the room.

"Cass?" he whispered. Dean looked everywhere but he couldn't see the angel at all. But Dean could somehow... feel the angel.

"What?" Sam asked, looking at Dean.

Dean looked at Sam. "What?"

"Did you say Cass?"

"No," Dean said instantly. "I said Gas. As in, I'm, er, gassy."

"Ok-"

"You know what? This does sound like our kind of thing. How about you head out tonight to get us a motel room, and I'll meet you there."

"What?" Sam asked in shock.

"You heard me."

"Dean, it's too lat-"

"Then go to a bar!" Dean groaned. "Have a beer! Get laid! Just go!"

"Dean, are you okay? Do you need-"

"The only thing I need from you right now is for you to go." Dean said firmly, his chest instantly filling with regret.

Sam looked at Dean and frowned. "Go?"

"Yes. Go. Go loosen up." Dean sighed. He sat down in the chair. "Look. I'm still a mess because of Cass. I'll be okay but I just need some time by myself."

Sam gave Dean the famous puppy dog look. "Dean, look man, I'm alwa-"

"Ways here for me, I know. Now, please, go have fun." Dean begged.

"Okay," Sam sighed. "If you need me, I'm a phone call away."'

"Okay Sammy. Thank you." Dean smiled a little. He tossed Sammy the keys to Baby and then wished him a bon-voyage. As soon as he heard the bunker door slam and the squeal of tires taking off, he rushed down to his room and opened the trunk at the foot of his bed. He pulled out the rusty Ouija board and then ran back to the library.

Cass looked up at Dean and felt the hope in his chest grow. Of course! A Ouija board can help! He walked over quickly to where Dean was sitting. He watched Dean intently as Dean put his hands on the moving piece.

"Castiel?" Dean shouted. "Are you here?"

Dean felt an intense pressure on the top of his hand as Cass softly set his hand on Deans' and moved it to the YES marked on the board. Deans' eyes widened.

"Cass," he whispered softly. Cass smiled a little and moved the piece.

H-E-L-L-O-D-E-A-N.

Dean grinned and tears sprung to his eyes. "Boy is it good to hear from you." he looked down at the board and then cleared his throat. "Are you dead?"

V-E-I-L.

"Veil?" Dean asked. He frowned and then realization hit. "You got stuck?"

Cass moved the piece to the YES on the board.

Dean looked at the board. He didn't dare let hope blossom in his chest just yet. He bit his lip and then let go of the piece. This was Cass. It had to be. It felt like Cass. Dean looked around and then smiled a little.

"I'm going to save you Cass." Dean said and then quickly ran to his room. He came back out quickly with his laptop in hand. He set it down at the other end of the table and quickly typed away. Dean went on as many lore sites as he could find. There had to be a spell or an artifact or something. There had to be something to bring his angel back.

Cass watched Deans' search intently. He scrolled through them as quickly as Dean did, in case Dean missed anything. Dean typed away once more and that's when it hit Cass. 

He had heard Rowena do a spell not too long before he died. A spell that helped raise the only thing she had ever loved back to life. He tried to stop Dean from scrolling by saying something, but he remembered that The Veil was making it impossible to do so. He frowned and tried to think of what he could do.

He bent down and blew on Deans' neck softly. It didn't seem to affect him. He kept scrolling. Cass frowned and blew again.

Nothing.

Cass sighed and set his hand on Deans' shoulder to steady himself as he tried to think of something. Dean froze and Cass realized that his hand was right where his hand print on Deans' shoulder was.

"Cass," Dean whispered. "What is it?"

Cass squeezed slightly on the handprint. Dean looked around and frowned. He walked back over to the Ouija board and put his hand on the piece.

"What is it Cass?"

R-O-W-E-N-A.

"Rowena?" Dean asked. "What about her?"

Cass frowned a little. He tried to move the piece but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything. That's when he realized that he was out of energy, feeling exhausted. He needed to restore his energy, save up on it.

"Cass?" Dean asked, the panic in his voice evident. "Cass what's wrong?"

Cass used the last little bit of energy he had.

S-P-E-L.

"Spel?" Dean asked in confusion. "Do you mean spell?" Dean asked.

Cass nodded his head but then remembered that Dean couldn't see him. He groaned and leaned his head back, hoping and praying that what he told Dean would be enough to help him figure it out.

 

~~~~ 

 

Dean walked into the bar, his gun fully loaded in his pocket and his safety off. He was able to track Rowena down -surprise, surprise, she escaped from Crowley once again- and convinced her to meet him. Okay, more like begged her. He was desperate. And Cass could see that.

Cass had laid low for the past couple of days. He wanted to help Dean, but he was so weak from the communicating. He'd be able to say YES when Dean would ask if Cass was still there, but that was it. Dean had to figure this out himself. For the past few nights, Dean would lay awake and talk for hours on end to Cass. Sam would come in and tell him to shut up because he was trying to sleep, but Dean would simply lower his voice.

Dean would tell Cass about his dreams and everything he planned on doing once Cass came back. He described places that he was going to take him to, and places they were going to visit for the first time together. They were going to take a long vacation that was needed. 

Dean walked over to a booth and sat down, resting his chin on his knuckles. Cass leaned against the booth, looking for Rowena. Soon enough, Cass could see a little red head bobbing up and down. He soon was staring at the tiny woman, a mix of hatred and hope blooming in his chest.

"Dean Winchester!" she gasped. "Oh, my! I never thought I'd live to see the day that one of you two boys would come to me for my help." she giggled. "This is lovely."

"Can it." Dean muttered. "Look, you have a spell that I need."

"And what might that be?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dean blushed. "I-I don't know."

Rowena cackled. "You want me to do a spell that you don't even bloody know!" she sighed. "Crowley was right. The moose is the brains of you two."

Deans' jaw clenched at Crowley's name. "Look, all I know is a little bird told me to come to you for help."

"And what exactly is it that you need my help with, deary?" she asked.

Dean looked out the window and then back at Rowena.

"I need your help getting my angel back."

Rowena choked on her tea that she had brought. "You want me to what?" she asked in horror.

"You heard me."

"There is no way in bloody hell that I am bringing that angel back!" she said firmly. "No way."

Dean looked at her. "I can protect you from Crowley."

Cass almost fell backwards. He stared at Dean. It's one thing to ask Rowena for help. It's another thing to give her protection.

"You're bluffin'." she said in her thick Scottish accent.

"Not at all. I can help you. But I need your help first."

Rowena squinted at Dean and then looked back down at her tea. "Okay, fine. I'll give you the ritual. But, it's going to cost you a bit more than just your protection from Crowley."

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. "What else?"

"I want all rights to the book of the damned." she said.

"No way in hell!" Dean said gruffly. "I'm not an idiot. That's some dark magic lady. And you are not the right person to know it."

"No book, no angel."

Cass looked at Dean. He can't accept it. There is no way he would ever, in a million years-

"Deal." Dean said quietly. Cass would have fainted had he been alive.

Rowena grinned wickedly.

"Okay Darling. Here's what you'll need."

 

~~~~~ 

 

". . . et adducam te angelum ad vitam!" Dean shouted as he dropped the powder onto the small bowl filled with fire. There was a bright flame of blue and then the fire was extinguished. Dean stood there for a few moments and then looked around the bunker.

"Cass?" Dean shouted. He stood there in silence but there was still nothing. "Cass!" he shouted again.

Dean frowned and walked over to the Ouija board. "Castiel are you here?" he asked loudly. He closed his eyes tightly and then opened them again, looking at the board. The piece was still in the center, untouched. Dean stared at the board and tried again. "Castiel, are you here?"

He closed his eyes tightly and then opened them again, his vision slowly blurring as he waited. It had taken him a week to get all of the ingredients for the spell and about half of a week to get them set up. Had he run out of time?

"CASTIEL, ARE YOU HERE?" he shouted loudly, his knees shaking and wobbling and turning slowly into jello. Another few minutes of silence and then nothing. He fell to his knees, hanging his head in defeat. He had waited too long. His angel was no longer here.

He had officially ran out of time.

He cried quietly, sobs racking his body like an earthquake. He was almost completely on the floor except for his arms were above his head, his hands hanging onto the Ouija piece for dear life. This was the only way he could contact Castiel. This had been the only way they communicated for almost 2 weeks. He couldn't lose this. Not now. How could he have been so dumb?

Dean sniffled as he felt a soft pressure on the top of his hand. He felt his hand get moved to the left. He looked up slowly and saw that his hand was resting on YES. And on top of his hand was a familiar hand that he had not seen in a while. And that hand led to an arm that was covered by a trench coat. And that lead to the face of a beautiful angel. An angel named

"Cass," Dean breathed, his name sounding like a prayer rolling off of Deans' tongue.

"Hello Dean." 

Dean stared into the angel's blue eyes and he smiled the biggest smile Cass had ever seen on him.

"Cass!" he shouted happily and then sat up and quickly hugged him, clinging to him for dear life. Cass hugged back just as tightly as if Dean was the only thing keeping him from dying. Which, Cass realized, he sort of is.

"I thought I lost you," Dean whispered, his voice cracking.

"You never lost me. I've been there the entire time." Cass whispered back softly. "I'm never going to leave you."

Dean looked up at Cass and then kissed him softly. The kiss only lasted a second but it felt like it had lasted for hours. Dean poured all of his emotions into this intense kiss and Cass did the same. Cass could taste the need and the sadness and the happiness dripping from Deans' entire being. Dean pulled away softly and then hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go.

"I love you Cass," Dean whispered as he closed his eyes tightly. "So much."

Cass kissed Deans' temple softly. "I love you too Dean. More than you'll ever know."


	10. The Angel and The Date

Dean walked into the restaurant, straightening his black tie. He cleared his throat and looked down at his watch. It was 7:59 p.m. He had less than a minute. Less than a minute before he finalized his future. He came face to face with the waiter who led him to his reserved table.

He sat down and nodded politely towards the waiter. The waiter nodded and walked off.

Dean looked out the window and at the New York City lights. Tonight was the night. The night he had been planning out for three years. The night he had been planning since the day he had retired from hunting for good. He bit his lip and looked down at the white linen cloth covering the table. He inhaled deeply.

He can't mess this up.

He reached into his pocket and felt for the tiny velvet box that encased his future. His face paled for a moment but it soon filled with color as he felt the fuzzy exterior of the box. He patted it softly and then put both of his hands on the table, folding them gently.

He looked out the window and watched as the snow fell silently. It was December 24th. Christmas Eve. Sam was no doubt probably wrapping last minute gifts for his fiancé. Dean smiled a little. He was glad Sam had found love in Gabriella, a barista at a coffee shop back in Lawrence. She was a sweet girl and she meant everything to Sam. Dean was happy he finally found the girl of his dreams.

Dean made sure she wasn't a demon or any other kind of creature before he got to know her better. After she had passed every test he could come up with, Dean gave her a chance. And he was glad he did. She was witty, intelligent, funny, and extremely sweet.

She had grown up with a few older siblings and a few younger siblings, an absent mother and a father who was way too involved with his work to pay attention to his children.

All in all, Gabriella had a strong and sturdy head on her shoulders which is what made Dean like her so much. She would be able to help Sam during his dark days just like Cass helped Dean through his. And that meant everything to Dean.

Dean was lost in thought for a while, but he was brought back to the present when someone cleared their throat. Dean looked over at his guest.

"Hello Dean."

"Hey, Cass." Dean sighed softly, taking in his angels appearance. He was wearing a black suit with that blue tie that he always wore. Dean smiled warmly at him.

"Here," Dean murmured as he walked over to the other chair across from him and pulled it out for Cass to sit down in.

"Thank you." Cass said as he sat down. Dean pushed the chair in and then sat down in his seat. Cass looked around the restaurant and then out the window. His eyes widened a little. "The view is beautiful."

Dean nodded his head, not taking his eyes off of Cass. "It sure is."

Cass Peeked up at Dean through his eyelashes. Their eyes met and Cass blushed slightly. Dean smirked at him a little and then cleared his throat.

"Are you hungry?" he asked the angel.

Cass looked Dean up and down. "Starving."

~~~~

Cass and Dean walked to the front door of the restaurant and then outside in the chilly night. Dean slowly moved his hand down until it found Cass'. Cass looked over at Dean and smiled a little.

"Where to?" Cass asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Dean smiled faintly and then they started walking.

As they walked around New York City, they looked around at the Christmas lights in awe. They had seen many Christmas light set ups throughout the years, but this was spectacular. They walked down a path walk, street lamps on either side wrapped in Christmas lights that lit their way with a dim gold light. The snow was falling thickly but still quietly; Dean and Cass had not seen another couple for a while.

As they walked, Dean would take quick glances at the angel who stared at all of the lights and snow with a beautiful look of awe. Dean felt his heart warm immensely. His mind wandered back to years before he had even known angels were real; back to before Sam had left him and Dad for college. His mind wandered back to a warm night in August, where he and John had been sitting in the Impala and talking quietly while Sammy slept in the back.

Dean, young and curious, looked at John who was watching the stars twinkle.

"Dad."

"Yes, Dean?" John had asked him.

"How did you know mom was the one?"

Dean had stared at John wearily. John usually got mad when Dean would bring Mary up. He would stiffen and then either blow up on Dean or he would just ignore Dean and act as if Dean hadn't said anything. But tonight was different.

"Well," John had sighed. "One night I had taken her to a park. It was the Fourth of July, and we had an amazing view of the Fireworks from where we were sitting." John had smiled softly, a genuine smile that Dean had never seen before. "She was wearing a blue dress and her hair was pulled back with a blue ribbon." John chuckled.

"She had always loved that ribbon." he sighed. "The fireworks were going off and she watched with this... this beautiful look of curiosity and wonder..." John sighed. "Her blue eyes were filled with... life and happiness. They had that special spark in them that no other eyes could have."

John had looked down at Dean. "That's when I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. That's when I knew she was my everything."

John grabbed Deans' shoulder softly. "Son, when you find that person, I want you to cherish them and love them unconditionally. Can you promise me that?"

Dean had nodded even though he didn't understand how his father could fall in love with someone by them having a 'spark' in their eye or whatever. But he still promised.

John had wiped a tear away from his eye. "Good."

**

Dean blinked a few times. They were close to their destination. Dean frowned. His body must have gone into auto-pilot while he was remembering what John had said. Dean took another quick peak at Cass who was still looking at everything with awe.

Dean sighed with contentment. When he was younger, he didn't understand what John had meant about Mary's "look" that made him knew she was the one.

But now, looking at Cass as he took everything in, Dean understood perfectly what John had meant.

"Wow," Cass said faintly as he gaped at where they were.

Dean had taken them to the Rockefeller Ice Rink. It was closed- Dean was thankful because he could not skate to save his life- but their tree was still lit up. It stood 80 feet tall; over 400,000 LED lights twinkling and flashing on it. There was red tinsel strung up around it; how many feet of tinsel, Dean had no idea. There were Christmas ornaments of different shapes and sizes on it, shining brightly as the Christmas lights twinkled on them.

Cass looked up at the tall tree, his eyes big as they took in the beauty of this tree. Yes, it was 80 feet tall, but it was practically like any other tree in the world. But that didn't matter to Cass. This tree was better than all of the rest because Dean brought him here.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Dean asked quietly.

Cass looked over at Dean and nodded his head. "Very."

Dean looked at Cass and smiled. "You want to put an ornament on it?"

Cass' face fell. "Are we allowed to do that?"

Dean shrugged. "I have no idea. But why not?" he smiled mischievously. He pulled out a single red ball that twinkled under the lights like all of the other ones. He held his free hand out to Cass. Cass stared at it and then back at Dean.

"I don't know..."

"Trust me?" Dean asked softly.

Cass bit his lip. "Always."

It took Dean a while to find the ladder that led to the ground where the tree stood, but he finally was able to do it. Cass had insisted that he just transported them both there, but Dean shook his head each time, sating that he could do it. So Cass let Dean figure it out.

After about twenty minutes, Dean found the ladder and helped Cass go up it. When they got up there, Cass felt his jaw drop as he got to see the tree up close. It was even more beautiful up close than it was from afar. It was almost like a completely different world.

Dean squeezed Cass' hand tightly and then walked over to one of the large branches that stuck out. Dean hooked the ornament onto the branch and secured it. Cass watched as Dean pulled out his pocket knife and grabbed the ornament gently. Cass tilted his head and watched as Dean carved something into the ornament.

Once Dean moved, Cass saw two letters.

D + C

Cass felt himself smile as he looked down at his hands. Dean slowly pulled Cass into his arms, resting his forehead on Cass'.

"Cass," Dean whispered quietly.

"Yes Dean?" Cass asked softly.

"You," he sighed. "You make me happy. Throughout my life, I've never said that and meant it as much as I do right now. You fill my world with sunshine and you have saved my ass more times than I can count.

"Cass, you have given me hope when I needed it most. You are the center of my entire world. I've known you for fifteen years and I honestly don't know how I lived before I met you.

"When I was younger, my dad had told me that he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with my mother all because of a spark that she had in her eyes. My dad told me that when I find the person who I want to spend the rest of my life with, that I need to cherish that person and love them unconditionally."

Dean sighed a shaky breath and then pulled away slowly.

Cass frowned. "Dean?"

Dean watched Cass carefully and then reached into his pocket, grasping the velvety box tightly and pulling it out. He slowly got down on one knee, grabbing Cass' left hand with his right hand as he flipped the box open with his left hand.

"Cass, I love you. I've loved you for a long time now. And every time I'm with you, I see that spark in your eyes that my father saw in my mother's. And I don't want to lose that spark. I don't want to lose you. I want to keep that spark with me forever. I want to wake up to that spark every morning until the day I die. I want to wake up to you every morning until the day I die."

Case watched with wide eyes. He noticed his vision was going a little blurry.

"We've had a few close calls. I've almost lost you three times. That's part of the reason I quit hunting. I don't want to wake up and wonder if I'll die that day or not. I don't want to wake up lonely and miserable. I want to wake up and be happy. I want to have a family some day. And I want it all with you.

"I want to wake up and know that I'm safe, but more importantly that you're safe. Life is already unpredictable enough without adding demons and angels into the mix. If you'll let me, I want to keep both of us safe until the day that I die."

Dean cleared his throat and swallowed.

"Marry me, Cass. Please."

Dean looked into the angels eyes intensely. Cass felt a tear slip out of his eye.

"Yes," he whispered. "I'll marry you."

Deans' face split into a grin as he grabbed the gold band and slid it on to Cass' ring finger. He wrapped his arms around Cass' waist and pulled him in slowly, connecting their lips and kissing him passionately, his mind buzzing with excitement and bliss.

Dean felt joy rush through his entire being. Cass was finally his. Permanently.

Dean pulled away and then hugged Cass tightly, kissing his temple softly. "I love you, Cass. So much."

Cass grinned from ear to ear. "I love you too, Dean."


	11. The Angel and The Dark Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *trigger warning. Almost self harm, but it's stopped in time.* 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Cass sighed as he plopped down on his bed. He was so tired, but it was physically impossible to sleep because angel's don't sleep. Cass rolled over and looked at his clock. It was only one in the afternoon? Seriously? Cass frowned. That last hunt just about killed him. Three shapeshifters in one city. That had been very confusing and very frustrating, but they were able to handle it. Castiel covered his eyes and rubbed them softly. 

Castiel sat up and was about to pull out his phone to call Dean when he heard a humongous crash come from the kitchen. He sat up and quickly ran out, his angel blade in his hands within seconds. He ran to the edge of the door that led to the kitchen, his chest rising and falling softly as he waited for a few moments. There was another loud bang and he heard dishes shatter and clash together. He heard a loud scream and then a familiar voice shout.

"Stop!" Dean screamed. Cass' eyes snapped open immediately and he instantly ran into the room. He froze at the sight that was before him.

Dean was curled up and rocking back and forth, his bloody hands on either side of his head. Cass instantly ran to Dean's side. 

"Dean," he said roughly, touching Dean's shoulder where his hand print was. Dean instantly grabbed his hand and flipped him over so that he was on top of Cass and a broken shard from a glass plate was angled at Cass' throat.

"You aren't Cass," Dean growled.

"It's me," Cass coughed out as Dean squeezed harder.

Dean glared at the angel. "How do I know you're not a shapeshifter?"

"Dean," Cass said roughly. "It's... me." 

He looked into Dean's green eyes firmly, his blue eyes glowing intensely. Dean stared back for a few moments, his eyes searching Cass'. Suddenly, his face dropped and he dropped the glass shard right next to Cass' head.

"Cass," he whispered hoarsely. He instantly threw himself off of Cass and as far away from the angel as possible. He acted as if Cass had the Bubonic Plague. Cass stood up and wiped his trench coat off swiftly. 

He walked over to Dean who curled up once again, holding his legs away from Cass. Cass crouched down and hesitantly reached his hand out towards Dean. "Dean," Cass whispered softly, tilting his head at the hunter.

"Don't," Dean whispered, his voice cracking. "Don't touch me."

Cass felt his heart crack a little, but he followed the hunter's orders. "Okay."

Dean looked at Cass, noticing the angel's tone. "Cass," Dean began but Cass cut him off.

"No, I get it." Cass said quietly. He looked at the hunter one last time and then disappeared.

Dean stared at where the angel had just been standing. "Cass, no." Dean whimpered. 

Little did Dean know, Cass simply turned invisible so that the hunter couldn't see the hurt on his face. This was one of Dean's worse days. He didn't have them very often. Sometimes he would be moody but these kinds of days were very rare. Cass still didn't know how to handle them correctly. Especially with Sam being gone.

Sam had handled these days before. He had more experience. Cass looked at the broken hunter. He decided that he should give Sam a call. That would probably be best. Castiel walked out of the room silently, pulling his phone from his pocket and slowly walking outside of the bunker.

But Dean didn't know this. Dean thought that he had upset the angel so much that the angel wanted nothing more to do with him. Dean felt his heart ache as it screamed out for Cass. Dean leaned back and closed his eyes tightly; hot, steamy tears rolling down his face. His hand absentmindedly slid over to a broken shard of glass. He looked down in time to see his hand moving towards his wrist. He couldn't stop it now. His hand had a mind of it's own.

Before he could do anything, he felt a firm grip on his right wrist. He looked up to see Cass watching him softly.

"Please don't." Cass said softly. Dean dropped the broken shard instantly and then took the angel in.

"You came back," Dean breathed.

"I never left to begin with." he whispered. "I just had to make a call."

Dean felt guilt wash over him as he looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Dean. This isn't your fault." Cass said softly as he slowly reached his hand out towards Dean. Dean hesitated but then leaned into Cass' hand as their skin made contact. Cass stroked Dean's cheek bone with the pad of his thumb.

"I love your touch," Dean said quietly.

"I know," Cass said just as quietly. He slowly stood up and held his hand out. "Come with me."

Dean nodded his head and grabbed the angel's hand. Castiel pulled on his hand gently and led him back to Dean's room. He sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. He encased the hunter with his arms and softly stroked his back, like a wounded cat. Dean rested his cheek on Castiel's chest. They sat there in comfortable silence for a while. 

"Cass," Dean said quietly.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Of course." Cass said quietly. He looked down at the hunter. "I will always be here for you."

Dean looked up at Cass with tears in his eyes. Cass could see the defeat and the helplessness in his green irises. Cass felt his heart ache for the hunter and before either of the men could do anything, their lips met; colliding and moving together.

Dean sat up a little more, resting his hand on Cass' cheek. He could feel Cass' tongue skim across his lower lip, seeking permission for access. Dean opened his mouth slightly, letting the angel explore his mouth. Dean moaned softly, his nose sliding across the angel's as they moved their heads with the kiss. 

Dean was feeling all of his dark thoughts slowly evaporate as the angel slowly stroked his face and hair. He felt nothing but happiness and joy. His fingers intertwined with Cass' dark locks as their lips connected once more. His lips were soft and plump and they felt like the missing piece to the puzzle that was his life. This is what he has been needing all along.

Not alcohol.

Not women.

Not hunting or revenge.

Simply Castiel.


	12. The Angel and The Thanksgiving Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ALL OF MY WONDERFUL READERS!! SUPERNATURAL MIGHT BE ON A HIATUS TODAY, BUT I'M NOT! PLEASE ENJOY THIS LITTLE FIC :)

Cass opened the oven and inhaled as the sweet smell of apples and cinnamon floated to his nose. He slid on the heavy padded, red oven mitt and pulled the tray out and set the tray holding the two pies down by the other one. Two Apple pies and two Cherry pies. Cass nodded his head and smiled with pride. They looked delicious and smelled perfect.

Cass closed the oven and turned it off. Dean would be home in a couple of hours with Sam; they were finishing up a hunt in Oklahoma. Cass looked at the other side of the kitchen and watched as the timer counted down for the turkey to be done cooking.

Dean had insisted that they just ate burgers and watched football while drinking beer, but Cass begged and pleaded to get permission to make a Thanksgiving dinner. Dean took one look into his angel's eyes and he knew he was a goner. So he gave Cass permission to bake a turkey and some pies but nothing more.

Cass chuckled as he pulled the golden turkey out of the oven.

Dean should have known better.

Cass set the turkey down and quickly slid over to the stove, stirring the milky brown gravy in one pot and mixing the cheesy mashed potatoes together in another pot. He had not only made a turkey, four pies, potatoes, and gravy, but he also made some stuffing and green beans too. This was the first Thanksgiving dinner Dean and Sam had had in years. Cass was going to make sure that they didn't forget it and, hopefully, it would become a permanent tradition.

Cass inhaled the gravy scent and smiled with joy. It smelled perfect. Cass mixed the gravy a little more and then turned off the stove top. He walked over to the cabinets and grabbed some plates. He walked over to the library table and set the plates down. He moved all of the books away and then put the plates at three different chairs.

Cass set up the silverware and napkins and then went back to the kitchen. He grabbed ladle and filled it up with some of the brown gravy. He carefully walked over to the golden turkey and drizzled the gravy down the center of it. It spilled over the turkey with a satisfying splish as the gravy made contact with the turkey.

Cass brought the turkey- which was sitting on a big white platter- out to the table in the library and put it in the center. He grabbed the potatoes and put them in a large bowl and set them on the left side of the turkey. He went back, grabbed the gravy, and set it on the right side of the turkey. He decided to leave the pies in the kitchen for now.

Cass went back and grabbed the bowl of green beans and stuffing and put them on either side of the turkey so that each side of the white platter had a dish on it. Cass' smile simply grew wider. This was perfect.

Just as Cass put the finishing touches on the turkey, he heard the door to the bunker open and then close. He heard the loud thuds of two pairs of footprints come down the stairs.

"I'm just saying, she was giving you the look."

"Dean I don't care. I'm not interested."

"Well she gave you her phone number. Give her a call."

"Why don't you do it?"

"Because I am taken and you should know by now that I dont swing that way anymore. Don't you remember the time that you came into my room and you were gonna ask me for something but instead you found Cass and I-"

"Don't remind me!" Sam groaned. "I still can't get the image of Cass' ass out of my mind."

"Well at least you learned to knock." Dean chuckled. Cass felt his face redden a little.

Sam and Dean walked and and stopped as they looked at the table. Their eyes were almost bulging out of their heads as they took in the feast.

"Wow Cass," Dean said in shock. "You've been busy."

Cass shrugged. "It was nothing really."

Dean walked over and kissed his temple. He bent down and whispered in the angel's ear.

"Did you make pie?"

Cass chuckled. "Of course."

Dean grinned and then chuckled as he rubbed his hands together. "Then let's eat!"

Cass pulled the chair out for Dean to sit and then followed suit along with Sam. Dean grabbed the carving knife and a fork and slowly started to carve the turkey. Cass watched intently, feeling himself glow with pride. Dean looked happy. His goal was accomplished.

After they all got food on their plate, Dean bowed his head and folded his hands. Sam and Cass followed.

"Thank you," Dean said softly. "For the luck on our hunt and for the beautiful angel that you created. Thank you for this meal and bless the hands that prepared it. Thank you for Sammy too. He's the best little brother someone could have.

"And thank you for not giving Cass a gag reflex! Also, for making Cass' ass as soft and round as you did. Can I get an Amen?"

They all opened their eyes and Sam and Dean noticed that the tips of Cass' ears were a bright shade of pink. Dean looked over at an awkward Sam with a smirk.

"Was that really necessary?" Sam asked.

"You bet Cass' ass it was." Dean grinned.

Cass felt his face redden even more."Okay let's eat."

As the men ate, Dean groaned with appreciation and so did Sam.

"Cass this is delicious!" Sam sighed. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"Well, after being alive for eons, you learn a few recipes or two."

Dean took the last bite of his turkey. He groaned in satisfaction. "Cass that was delicious. I hate to admit it, but this might have to become an annual thing."

Cass grinned in delight. "I'm glad to hear. Now, who wants pie?"

***

If Deans' groans of satisfaction about the turkey weren't enough, then his moans about the pie were. Every time Dean took a bite of his pie, he moaned and groaned loudly, whispering Cass' name as a prayer. Cass glowed under his praise and felt his heart beat with joy.

Sam acknowledged the deliciousness, but Dean practically shouted out about how good it was. And it could not have made Cass any happier.

So, later that night, when Sam was asleep and Cass and Dean were laying in each other's arms, Cass spoke up softly.

"Did you really like it?" Cass whispered.

"I loved it." Dean said honestly as he kissed the angel's temple softly. "That was the most delicious meal I've ever had."

Cass hummed in appreciation at Deans' praise. Dean stroked the angel's hair softly. Cass looked up at Dean and kissed his lips gently, a simple kiss that made Dean groan in appreciation and lust.

"I just have one more question." Dean whispered softly, his hand traveling down Cass' stomach.

"W-what?" Cass gasped.

"Can you make Christmas dinner too?"


	13. The Angel and The Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is an AU. *Alternate Universe*
> 
> I saw someone post an idea and so I wanted to put my own spin on this :)
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> I wrote this on my phone so if there are some errors, I will fix it later on today. It is currently 3:32 a.m. and I'm sleepy xD

Dean Winchester stood up and got out of his Impala, closing the door behind him and walking into the Blue Whale Coffee shop that sat on the corner of Main Street and Fifth Avenue. He ran a hand through his messy hair as his little brother followed him.

"Dean quit walking like a model and please wait for me."

Dean turned around and looked at Sam. "I don't walk like a model. I walk like a super model, thank you very much."

Sam rolled his eyes as he caught up with his older brother. He walked in front of Dean and opened the door for him, pushing his brown locks out of his face. "Why did we even come here?"

"Because this place has the best coffee in town and they have the best breakfast burritos too."

Dean walked over to a high table and sat down on the tall chair, his younger brother following suit. A woman in her early twenties walked over. Dean read her name tag, which said Lisa on it. She was pretty. Brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin and plump lips. He gave his order to her, acting as if he didn't realize her brown eyes looking him up and down.

Sam gave his order to her as well and she walked off, winking at Dean as she left.

"Oh sweetheart, you are so barking up the wrong tree." he muttered quietly.

Sam chuckled a little and then looked out the window. "So how are things going with you and that one guy. What was his name, er, Fergus?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "I broke it off almost two weeks ago, Sammy. Do you ever listen to me? And he liked to go by Crowley for some reason that I'll never understand."

Sam chuckled. "I don't know man. Old dudes are weird."

"Yeah, you got that right. I mean he was alright in bed, but man he was weird outside of bed."

"Ew."

Dean frowned. "What?"

"T-M-I." Sam scrunched his nose up.

The waitress came back with two coffees, a breakfast burrito, and a chocolate muffin. "Here you go boys." she smiled a flirty smile and gave Dean another wink. "If you need anything else," she said, looking the green eyed man up and down. "Let me know."

"Uh, thank you." Sam smiled a little. Lisa looked over at Sam and kind of blinked, as if he had just appeared out of nowhere. 

"You're welcome."

Dean shook his head and chuckled as he took a sip of his coffee. As he set his coffee down, he heard the door swing open and the chiming of bells. His head turned over and his candy-green-apple eyes met frosty-blue ones. But then the man's eyes left his as he walked over to the counter.

Dean gazed over him and took him in. He was wearing a black beanie over his dark brown locks, some dark-denim jeans, and a black t-shirt. He was carrying a leather book bag over his shoulder and a silver laptop in his hands.

Dean looked him up and down once more, looking at his ass longer than anything else, but was snapped out of his daze as he saw Sam's face come into view.

"Dean!" Sam almost shouted.

"Huh?"

"Did you even hear a word I said?" his younger brother said, exasperated.

"Sorry, I was distracted." Dean said, his gaze wandering back over to the mystery man that was now sitting a few tables away from them. Dean had the perfect view.

Sam followed his older brother's gaze and his mouth made a 'O' shape. "Ah, I see."

"Do you think he's gay?"

"Not sure." Sam frowned.

As they watched the man with a studying gaze, Dean heard him curse under his breath.

"How the hell do I even start this stupid paper?" the man groaned in a deep voice. Dean bit his lip. The man sighed and pulled out a phone, plugged some ear buds into it, and put them in.

Dean could faintly hear the song "Hey Jude".

"He's got great taste in music." Dean murmured. Sam chuckled.

Sam continued to talk after a bit, but he knew that he was really talking to himself. Dean just sat there and watched the man type away quickly. The man took a sip of his coffee and then quickly put it back next to his laptop. Dean frowned. How the hell was he going to get this guy's attention?

He was obviously around the same age as Dean, unlike almost every other guy Dean has been with. But yet, he couldn't tell if the guy was straight or not. Dean huffed. He probably is. Most of the young, good looking guys were.

"Oh my god, Dean if you want his attention then get it." Sam sighed.

Dean looked at Sam. "I can't do that. I don't know if he even rolls that way."

Sam looked at the guy and then back at Dean. "I have an idea."

"What's that?"

"Walk past him, and as you do, accidentally hit his cup." Sam said, using air quotes around accidentally as he said it.

Dean bit his lip and then looked at the guy. That would be better than nothing. So, swallowing his dignity, he walked over to the restroom, passing the guy. He moved his arm barely as he walked past the table.

Sure enough, the guy's coffee fell off the table and onto the floor, splashing around the ground. Dean instantly turned around, a frown setting on his face.

"I am so sorry! Here, let me help."

The man groaned and squatted down, napkins in his hand.

"I swear, I am never going to get this thesis paper done at this rate." he sighed stressfully as he went to wipe the same area that Dean was.

"You need to watch where you'r-" as he spoke, their hands touched and Dean froze, feeling sparks of electricity jolt through his fingers. His eyes instantly snapped up to the man's frosty blue ones once again.

"Going." The man finished softly, his tone less harsher.

"My apologies," Dean smirked a little, trying to regain his cool. He wiped up the rest of the coffee and threw the napkins away in the garbage can that was behind him.

"Um, no worries." the guy cleared his throat. "I had the coffee too close to the edge anyway."

Dean felt his heart leap with hope. This guy was definitely homosexual. Now, he just needed to figure out if he was single.

"What kind of coffee did you have?"

"Er, it was a Caramel Mocha." the guy said a little awkwardly. Dean held up his finger and then quickly walked over to the counter. A few minutes later he was back with a large Caramel Mocha in his hands.

He handed it to the man with a smile. "Here."

The guy looked at the coffee and then up at Dean. "Thank you." he said faintly.

Dean winked at him. "Don't mention it."

The guys cheeks turned a soft pink as he set the coffee down. He turned back to Dean.

"My name is-"

"Castiel." Dean interrupted. The man blinked a few times and Dean realized how creepy that sounded. "Uh, I saw it on your paper." he said instantly, pointing to the screen.

"Oh, uh, right." Castiel chuckled.

"That's a really nice name. Is it foreign?"

Castiel nodded. "Yeah. My mother is from Jerusalem."

"Ah," Dean said. "Well, I like it."

Castiel smiled softly and Dean realized he had not introduced himself yet. "My name's Dean. Dean Winchester."

Castiel once again blushed. "Nice to meet you. Um, would you like to sit?" he asked, holding his hand out to the chair next to him.

"I'd love to." Dean smiled a little and sat down.

"Sorry, let me move this." Castiel said as he pushed his laptop back a little. He took a sip of his coffee and Dean noticed that his shoulders seem to sag a little with relief.

"A little stressed?" Dean chuckled.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I have a Thesis paper due in two days and it has to be twenty pages, front and back. And I have no idea where to even begin."

"Would you mind if I took a peek at it?"

Castiel held his hand out. "Be my guest."

Dean slowly slid the laptop over and skimmed through the page that Castiel had written. "It's not bad, but you spelt hypocritical wrong."

Castiel looked at where Dean pointed and sure enough, it had a red squiggly line under it.

"Thanks for catching that. I completely missed it."

"No problem. The least I could do considering I spilled your coffee."

Castiel looked over at Dean and tried to contain the blush creeping up his cheeks. Dean was sitting extremely close to him, his cologne invading Castiel's senses. It smelled so good that it was almost intoxicating. He peeked up at Dean through his lashes and he realized how close their faces were.

Castiel could have sworn he heard the man's breath hitch.

Dean looked down at Castiel's soft plump lips and it took all of his willpower to not close the space between them.

"Dean!" he heard his little brother shout.

"What Sammy?" Dean asked as he pulled away from Castiel's face.

"I need to get back to the house, man. Jess is blowing my phone up, telling me that I need to come help her clean."

Dean rolled his eyes and then looked back at Castiel who was watching him intently.

"I gotta go." he sighed. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and grabbed Castiel's pen from the center of the table.

He scribbled down his phone number. "Call me." Dean smiled at the man, winking.

"With pleasure." Castiel grinned. "It was nice to meet you."

"The pleasure was all mine." Dean said as he smiled his most charming smile. He stood up and walked out of the coffee shop, his face splitting into a grin that he couldn't control.

As Sam and him got into the Impala, Dean felt his phone vibrate. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and unlocked it.

__

It was nice to meet you Dean Winchester. This is my number. Today was nice. Same time tomorrow?

-Castiel

P.S. I know you hit my coffee cup on purpose. I'm glad you did.

__

Dean smiled stupidly.

__

Same time tomorrow sounds great. I'll buy you coffee and I promise that I won't spill it on purpose next time.

__

Dean turned his phone off and then started the Impala. They backed up and then pulled out of the café. As Dean drove, he couldn't help but feel excitement as he thought about his coffee date with Castiel tomorrow.


	14. The Angel and The Baby

Dean woke up, his eyes popping open instantly. He sat up and looked around, rubbing his face. What had woken him up? The sudden crying coming from three rooms down made him realize that that was the cause.

"Cass," Dean muttered. "Go check on Mary would you?"

He closed his eyes and leaned back to sleep but he didn't feel the bed move at all. "Cass?" Dean asked. He rolled over and found that the bed was empty. Dean felt his face fall and he quickly got up and walked to the room.

He opened the door, ready to kick ass, but he stopped when he saw a familiar dark haired man, humming a soft melody while swinging his arms back and forth. Dean sighed with relief and walked over so that he was behind Cass and looking down at the baby.

The little girl had black locks and emerald green eyes, and she was the center of Dean and Cass' world. Ever since they had gotten her, she had them wrapped around her tiny pudgy fingers. Dean rested his head on his lover's shoulder.

"Did she have a bad dream again?" Dean whispered as he watched the baby slowly fall asleep.

"I'm pretty sure she did," Cass sighed tiredly. "I'm trying to give her some happy images to think about."

Dean looked down at Cass' hand and sure enough it was cradling her head and faintly glowing blue. Dean knew that Cass hated to do that because he wanted to raise the child normally and not have to use any of his powers on her, but sometimes that was the only way she would settle down.

"What are you showing her?" Dean asked softly.

"Well, a variety of things really. Sunsets, animals, the coral reef." Cass sighed. "Oh, and rabbits. Those are her favorites for some odd reason."

Dean smiled a little as he watched the sleeping girl. She looked peaceful and content.

"You're doing a great job, Cass." Dean murmured against his ear. Cass' breath hitched a little.

"Dean don't distract me. If I get the wrong visions in my head. . . I don't want our daughter seeing that thank you very much."

Dean chuckled and then backed away, holding his hands up. "Okay, okay. I won't." He turned around and started to walk out of the room. He looked down at his watch and saw it was two in the morning. "Well, I'm going to go have some pie and then I'm going back to bed."

"Alright. I'll be there shortly."

Dean smiled and then walked out of the room.

 

* * *

 

"Now hold your arms out like this." Dean said, angling Mary's arms out away from her. "There you go."

"So where should I aim?" the little girl asked, looking up at her father with big green eyes.

"Hm," Dean said looking around. "How about that tree over there?"

Mary turned to her left a little bit. "There?"

"Yes, but don't let your stance break baby. If you let it break, your aim will be off and you'll miss."

"But what about when I'm being chased?"

"Well then you just try your best. But you aren't being chased so keep your stance."

Mary huffed a little and then straightened her shoulders, parting her legs slightly. She looked at the tree that her father pointed out and squeezed the grip of the .22 Caliber tightly in her small hands. 

"Okay, now breathe in," Dean said softly, squatting down beside her. Mary took a deep breath in. "And now breathe out, pulling the trigger when you do."

Mary exhaled and there was a loud bang. Mary jumped but still stood her ground. Dean stood up and looked over at the bullet hole in the tree. He looked down at his daughter with pride and joy. "That was amazing!" he grinned.

"Dean Winchester!" a loud voice echoed throughout the woods. Dean froze and then slowly turned around. His guilt filled, green eyes met blue ones that were filled with disappointment. 

He looked up at his husband and then down at his daughter who's face was red as she hid the gun behind her back. 

"Yes love?" Dean asked, laughing nervously.

"What have I told you about teaching her how to shoot before lunch?" Castiel frowned in disappointment. 

Dean looked down at the little girl and back at his husband. "No, no, no! We weren't shooting!"

Castiel crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Then what were you doing?"

"Um, we were, uh. . ." Dean's voice faded as he tried to think of an excuse. Castiel sighed.

"I figured. Come on Mary, lunch is ready. I made us tuna sandwiches." 

"Oh!" Mary chirped. She handed the gun to Dean, making sure the safety was on, and then ran over to Castiel, grabbing his large hand with her tiny one.

It was hard for Dean to believe she was only six years old. 

Dean walked over to his husband's side quickly and gave him an apologetic look. Castiel looked at Dean and then rolled his eyes with a sigh. He slowly intertwined their fingers and Dean visibly relaxed.

"Don't think for a second that you're off the hook Dean Winchester," Castiel muttered. "You're gonna owe me later tonight."

 

*** 

 

Dean and Cass were laying down in bed next to each other, each of them reading a book. It was 9:30 at night and Mary was out on her first date. Dean hated the idea of her being out with some boy with an extremely fiery passion. But Castiel talked to Dean and convinced him to change his mind. At least long enough for Mary to make the plans anyways.

"I still can't believe we are letting her go out." Dean said gruffly.

"Dean, she is 16 years old. She's going to go on dates and have boyfriends." Cass sighed as he turned the page of his book, pushing his reading glasses up the bridge of his nose a bit. 

"Yeah, but I still don't like it." Dean muttered.

"What? Were you not going on dates with girls at 16?" Castiel asked, giving Dean a knowing look.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah but I only had one thing on my mind. And that's what I'm worried about!"

Castiel chuckled. "Dean you have taught her five different choke holds, how to stab a man with a paper clip and leave him paralyzed for a few seconds, how to pull out a gun and shoot someone before they can even finish saying 'Hello' and you taught her knife tricks. She'll be fine."

"I should have taught her that sixth choke hold." Dean grumbled as he turned the page to his book.

Castiel laughed faintly and then went back to reading. He slowly slid his hand into Dean's, intertwining their fingers. "Don't worry. She'll be alright."

 

***

 

Dean was working on the Impala in the garage when he heard his phone ring. He slid out from beneath the old car and stood up, wiping off the dirt that was on his front. He walked over and picked his phone up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, um, dad?" he heard a choked voice over the phone.

"Mary?" Dean asked in horror. "Are you okay?"

"Can you, er, can you come pick me up?" 

Dean could tell she was trying to be strong and not cry and he felt his heart ache. "Yes of course. I'm on my way."

"Okay, thank you." she said softly. 

"I'll see you in a few. Love you."

"Love you too."

Dean hung up his phone and then took the Impala off of the rack. It was perfectly fine to drive, but Dean still hated the dent that was in the front of the car. He went inside the house and over to his husband who was cooking dinner. Dean snuck his arms around Cass' waist and kissed his neck. Castiel groaned softly and Dean chuckled.

"I have to go pick Mary up." he whispered.

"I thought Mary was out on a date?" Cass said, confusion in his voice.

"I thought so too. But she called and asked me to pick her up."

"Okay. drive safe." Cass said.

"Always." Dean smiled softly and kissed him on the lips. He pulled back, grabbed the keys off the counter, and went back out to the garage. He got into the Impala and pulled out quickly, zooming down the road towards town.

It took him about fifteen minutes, but he pulled up to the side of a restaurant where a young girl with long black hair was standing. He stopped the car and sat there while Mary got in. He looked at her and noticed her green eyes were red around the rim and her high cheek bones were wet. 

"Come here," Dean said softly as he pulled Mary into a hug. She hugged him tightly, burying her face into his neck.

"He dumped me," she cried softly. "He made me look like a loser in front of everyone."

Dean stroked the back of her head softly and kissed her temple. "Did you use any of the choke holds on him?"

"No," she whimpered. "I should have though."

Dean chuckled and kissed her temple once more. "That's my girl. Let's go home. Your dad's making his iconic Mac'n'Cheese with tuna mixed in."

Mary sniffled and rubbed her nose. "Okay."

Dean started the Impala and then pulled out and into on coming traffic. As they drove home, he noticed she was looking out the window. Her crying had stopped but he could tell she was still sniffling.

"Mary," Dean sighed. "You're only eighteen. You still have a full life ahead of you. Don't worry. You'll find your mister right." Dean said as he drove down the road. "Hell, I didn't find your father until I was in my thirties."

Mary sighed and leaned back into the seat. "Please don't make this an inspirational speech. You suck at those."

"I do not!" Dean said a little offended. "I give great speeches."

"Uncle Sammy gives better ones."

Dean rolled his eyes. "That's favoritism." 

Mary shrugged. "It's the truth."

Dean pulled into the garage and shut the Impala off. Mary and Dean walked inside the house and the smell of a homemade meal made both of their mouths water. Castiel came out of the kitchen and rushed over to Mary, giving her a big hug.

"Are you okay?" Cass asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine dad."

"Okay." Cass said as he kissed her head. He held her back at arms length. "Please tell me you didn't use any choke holds on the poor boy."

"No," Mary laughed a little. "I didn't."

"Oh thank god." Cass sighed in relief. Mary laughed a little and Dean grinned as well. "Come on, I made some food."

"I know, it smells delicious." Mary smiled. 

 

*** 

 

Dean felt a pang in his chest as his eyes started to water a bit. Castiel walked over to him and smiled sadly. "Aw, Dean. Don't cry."

"I'm not crying. You're crying." Dean said in a defensive tone.

"Dean it's not that sad!" Cass insisted.

"It is too!"

"Dean we knew this day would come."

"Yeah but so soon?" Dean asked softly. "She's only 23 for crying out loud!"

"Dean, do you want me to walk down the aisle with her?"

"No," Dean sighed. "No, I can do it."

Cass smiled and then kissed his husband's lips softly. "She looks beautiful in her dress. Do you want to come see it?"

Dean nodded his head and Castiel slowly lead him to the back room of the church that they were in. Dean opened the door and felt his jaw drop a little as he took in his little girl who wasn't so little anymore.

She was wearing a strapless, white silk, mermaid wedding dress that had silver beads at the bottom. Her black hair was pulled back tightly in a bun that had little silver butterflies here and there. A veil was put in her hair and she was holding a bouquet of white roses. She was looking at herself in the mirror when her green eyes met his. She turned around and smiled widely at him, running towards him and hugging him tightly.

Dean had to use all of his willpower to not cry.

"Oh daddy!" she said quietly as she pulled back and smiled at him. "You look absolutely amazing in a tux!"

"Oh stop," Dean chuckled as he tried to wipe his eyes secretly. 

He didn't do a very good job.

"Oh," she whined a little. "Don't cry because then you're going to make me cry!"

"And then I'm going to have to shove my foot up your ass!" Monica, Sam's wife, said as she walked over to the two of them. "I worked on that makeup for hours!"

Dean chuckled. "Okay, I'll quit crying."

He looked his daughter over once more. "You're beautiful." he sighed.

"Thank you," Mary smiled a little. "Where's dad?"

"Right here," Cass said as he came in. "Sorry, I had to find Sam and lead him over here."

As if on cue, Sam walked in, wearing a tux similar to Dean's. His long hair was slicked back with gel and when he smiled, you could see the creases on either side of his face. 

"Uncle Sammy!" Mary chirped as she ran to hug him.

"Hey there kiddo!" Sam chuckled. He pulled back a little. "Or should I say woman, because you are definitely not a kid anymore."

"Put a cork in it Sam," Dean said gruffly as he sniffed a little.

Sam chuckled. "Aw, is Dean crying?"

"No," Dean said. "I'm sweating and it's getting in my eyes. This tux is too tight."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Sure Dean."

Cass grinned and kissed his daughter's cheek. "You look outstanding dear. Matt is a lucky man."

Mary glowed under her father's praise. "Thank you daddy."

Cass smiled and hugged her. He looked down at his watch and then gasped. "It's time!" he grinned. "Let's go get our seats."

Castiel, Sam, and Monica gave Mary all a goodbye hug and then quickly walked out. Mary took in a deep breath and then looked over at Dean.

"Are you ready to give me away?" Mary asked softly.

Dean let a single tear slide down his cheek. "I don't know. I might miss you too much."

Mary smiled and against everyone's wishes, a single tear slid down her cheek as well. "I love you daddy." she said as she hugged him tightly. She buried her face in his neck. "Thank you for everything you've taught me."

Dean hugged her tightly, holding her in his arms as his own one last time. "I love you Mary. So much."

They both sniffled and then sighed. Mary chuckled a little. "Did I mess my makeup up?"

"No, you look good." Dean smirked a little. "Come on. I think I'm ready to give you away now."

Mary smiled at him and then wrapped her arm around his. "Let's do it." 

Dean and Mary walked out of the room, down the corridor, and then, before either of them knew it, down the aisle. They walked up to the dark haired man as he slowly wiped a tear away from his eye. Dean mentally rolled his eyes at the guy but he said nothing. 

As he got ready to give her hand to his, he inhaled deeply. And then he exhaled, giving his daughter's hand to his future son-in-law.

Just like shooting a gun.


	15. The Angel and The Christmas Lights

"Dean," Castiel said as he laid on the couch on his stomach. He watched the hunter intently as the hunter was reading a book.

"Yes Cass?" He asked as he looked up from his book. Castiel looked at the bunker and at the tree they had decorated a few nights ago. He looked back at the hunter. 

"Could we go look at the Christmas lights?" he asked curiously.

"Christmas Lights?" Dean asked in confusion. "Cass, why would we do that?" 

Castiel frowned a little and rested his chin on his hand. "Well, I overheard Sam talking to that girl he met at the bar and he had suggested they look at Christmas lights." 

Dean frowned. "Yeah, because that's something that a couple do."

"Friends don't do it?" Castiel gave the hunter a quizzical look.

Dean sighed. "Not usually, but I guess so."

"Then can we go do it? As friends?" Castiel asked softly. Dean looked at the angel and then at his watch.

"Okay fine. Let me go grab my coat and then we can go look at the lights." he grumbled. Castiel smiled widely and stood up. He hugged Dean and then quickly walked to the garage. 

Dean walked through the kitchen down the steps and to his room. He grabbed his jacket that was sitting on the chair and then slid it on. This was going to be awful. Not because they were going to look at Christmas lights, but because they were going as friends.

Dean inwardly groaned as he grabbed his keys. He slowly made his way up to the garage. Dean had been trying to figure out a way to bring up his feelings with Cass, but he hadn't done a very good job, sober or drunk. When he was drunk he would just close himself off or he would forget about it and when he was sober... well, he didn't have the nerve to bring it up.

Dean walked over to the Impala where Castiel was waiting patiently. He huffed as he sat down, closed his door, and started Baby up. He took a quick glance at the angel sitting beside him and tried not to smile as he saw the excitement Cass was radiating. 

He pulled out of the garage and they made their way into town.

 

***

 

Dean pulled up on the side of the road and parked the car. They were at a little place in town that had an attraction of Christmas lights that came with free hot cocoa. It was only $10 per person and the lights were pretty cool. It was something John had taken Dean and Sam to see while they were on a case here years ago. 

Dean opened the door and the frosty December air instantly bit his nose. His breath became visible to him in an instant as he shut the door. It was lightly snowing and not many people were around. It was perfect. Cold, but perfect. Dean shoved his hands in his pockets and waited for Castiel to get out of the Impala. Once Cass was by his side, they walked up to the entrance.

Dean gave the older woman twenty dollars and she smiled at them kindly. She gave them two big mugs full of hot cocoa- putting some marshmallows in them upon Castiel's request, although Dean tried to deny his- and their two tickets.

"Enjoy the site, you two lovebirds." she grinned at them. Castiel smiled and thanked her while Dean blushed furiously, unable to object and tell her otherwise.

Cass and Dean walked down the long pathway, Castiel staring in amazement at all of the twinkling lights. They saw a whole bunch of different lights. There was a Disney section that Cass enjoyed very much- he even talked about his favorite Disney movie which turned out to be Finding Nemo. "I find it quite funny that the shark didn't know his father because if he had, he would have been eaten alive." Castiel had said simply, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. Dean simply raised his eyebrows and then drank some of his cocoa.

And then there was the nativity scene that they had. Cass had shook his head as he walked up to it. He looked over at Dean and muttered, "They never get the clothing colors right on the wise men. And Mary had long brown hair, not orange. Whoever made this really needs to get their facts straight."

Dean simply chuckled and continued to sip on his cocoa.

It seemed that every attraction they had, Castiel had a comment for. While most people would find it rather annoying, Dean couldn't help but find it adorable. Although he'd never admit that to Cass. They walked around for about an hour and even though Cass made comments on it, he still smiled at them widely and stared with awe.

They were getting close to the last section when Dean took a peek over at Cass. His cheeks were rosy pink and his hair was wet from the snow that was still silently falling down, but he looked so happy and carefree. Dean sighed. He wished that that's how Castiel could look everyday.

They've been so wrapped up with all of these different cases and problems that they never had time to relax or be carefree anymore. Normally, they couldn't walk around and look at Christmas lights without having to be cautious and continuously look over their shoulders every few moments. So this was a nice change for Dean and Castiel. It was nice and calm and quiet.

Not many people were around as they stared at the final light scene. It was a scene of a mother and father setting up a Christmas tree with two children. The father was standing on a step stool, holding up the youngest child so that they could put the star on the Christmas tree. The mother was showing the little girl where to put the ornament. 

Dean frowned a little, his heart aching as he stared at the scene. And then suddenly, he could see the scene actually happen. Except for instead of the mother and father being there, it was Dean and Castiel.

Castiel was on his knees, holding up a rocking horse ornament and a bear ornament for a little girl to choose. He was wearing a maroon sweater and some tan pants. The little girl had a red ribbon in her black hair and when she looked over at Dean, her green eyes sparkled as she giggled at him. Dean felt his heart warm as he lifted his son up.

"Now put the star on the tree, Mitch." Dean whispered in the little boy's ear. The little blonde haired boy looked up at his father with blue eyes and giggled, little bubbles of spit forming on his lips. Dean grinned at the little baby and then held him up closer. Mitch set the tree topper down and then clapped his tiny little hands together.

Dean smiled as he got off of the step stool and cradled Mitch in his arms. He got down on his knees by Castiel's side and they watched as the little girl put the rocking horse ornament on one of the branches, her red velvet dress glowing under the Christmas tree lights.

"Dean," Castiel said, snapping Dean from his little paradise. Dean looked over at the angel and felt his heart plunge down a little as he realized it had only been a fantasy.

"Yeah?" Dean asked as he cleared his throat.

"You're crying. Are you alright?" Castiel asked with concern. 

Dean realized Cass was right. A steamy stream of tears were falling down from Dean's right eye, but he wasn't making any noise. 

"Yeah, um, I'm fine." Dean said as he quickly wiped a tear away.

Castiel frowned and set his mug down. He grabbed Dean's mug and set it down next to his own. He turned over and looked at Dean. He walked a little closer and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist gently, laying his head on Dean's chest. Dean stiffened for a moment, but then melted into Cass' arms, hugging him back softly.

"I want that too," Castiel whispered softly. Dean furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Want what?"

"What you saw." Cass said quietly. 

Dean's face paled. "Y-you saw that?" 

Castiel nodded. "It was hard not to."

"B-but h-"

"When someone thinks of a certain angel with that much intensiveness, the angel can pick up on it. And sometimes, depending on how intense the thought is, the angel can see it."

Dean felt his face turn red. "Oh..."

Castiel pulled away from Dean just a little so that he could look the hunter in the eyes. "I also know that you want this." he said softly.

Dean was about to ask him what he meant when he was silenced by a pair of lips.

Castiel's lips.

Dean's eyes fluttered closed as he kissed back earnestly, his lips moving in unison with the angel's perfectly. Castiel's hands rested on Dean's chest as Dean encased him tightly, his eyes shut closed as their noses rubbed against each other's. Dean licked Castiel's lower lip, asking for entrance, and Castiel happily obliged; giving the hunter full access. Dean deepened the kiss for a few short moments, but he had to stop after a while to catch his breath. He rested his forehead on the angel's.

"About time," Castiel murmured softly. Dean looked at him.

"What?" he whispered incredulously. 

"It's about time you kissed me. I was starting to get impatient." Castiel chuckled.

"You knew?" Dean asked.

"Tonight is not the first night that you've had an intense thought about me that I've picked up on." Castiel smirked.

Dean's face turned red and he buried his face into the angel's neck. Castiel broke down laughing. 

"Shut up," Dean grumbled as he pulled away. He tried to hide the smile that was tugging at his lips, but he couldn't.

Cass picked up the two mugs and intertwined his fingers with Dean's. The snow was still falling but a little more heavily now. 

"Come on," Castiel whispered in Dean's ear softly. It made the hunter's breath hitch. "Let's go home and maybe I'll tell you about some of my intense thoughts."

As he finished his sentence, he just barely grazed Dean's earlobe with a small and quick lick of his tongue. Dean bit his lip and looked at the angel who had a mischievous smile tugging on his lips. 

"Yeah," Dean said breathy. "Let's go home."


	16. The Angel and The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fic of Dean teaching Cass how to dance <3

Dean walked into the bunker, his hair mussed up and his eyes filled with a sleepy gaze. He hadn't gotten sleep within the past 48 hours. They have been searching for clues on Crowley's whereabouts, but so far they have nothing. Sam is currently in his room, searching for weird cases to help them get their minds off of things and only God knows where Cass is.

Cass. Dean sighed as he plumped down in his chair. He leaned his head back, resting it in his hands. That angel has been acting weird lately. Like, weirder than he normally is. He hasn't been around as much and whenever he is, he avoids Dean's gaze like Dean is the plague. 

Dean frowned and then tried to push the image of the beautiful, blue-eyed angel out of his mind. Dean mentally kicked himself. He can't call Cass that. That isn't okay. Cass is a man and he is a man and Dean was 100% sure that Cass didn't even roll that way.

Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes. It seems that whenever Dean is able to get Cass off his mind, he appears and then disappears and then it starts all over again. Everytime Sam mentioned Cass, Dean would sort of flinch or his posture would be a little stiffer. Dean hoped Sam didn't notice, but Sam noticed alright. 

He just chose not to say anything.

Dean sighed and sat up a little. He needed music. Music would help shut his mind up. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone out. He scrolled through his music when he saw a song appear. 

"As She's Walking Away" by Zac Brown Band, featuring Alan Jackson.

Dean looked around and then back at his phone. He hated country music with a passion, but that song was a guilty pleasure. A song he heard long ago, when he was 13 and at a Dude Ranch. The older man that took him in played that song, and while Dean had moaned and groaned and complained about how awful he was, he secretly liked it.

It was the only country song he liked.

Dean tapped the song and then a soothing melody came on. A nice string of guitars and then a soft play of the fiddle. Dean hummed along as the man started to sing.

 

"We never spoke a word,

but every thought she had I heard,

from across the room."

 

Dean tapped his foot lightly, his voice harmonizing with the lead singer's. Dean didn't really try to sing often, but when he really came in touch with the song that he was singing, people were surprised by how well he could sing. He wasn't "Mariah Carey" talented, but he wasn't a bad singer.

 

"We were standing face to face,

I couldn't find the words to say,

Gimme one more move."

 

Dean's mind drifted back to Castiel and how much Dean could relate to that part of the song. Whenever Cass was around, Dean found it hard to speak to him. Harder than usual nowadays. Maybe it was a good thing that Cass didn't show up as much. Although, it hurt Dean a little. Whenever he got a phone call, he would secretly hope that it was Cass, but usually it was Sam. 

"You have a beautiful singing voice," a gravelly voice spoke softly. Dean sat up and grabbed at his phone, trying to press pause as quickly as possible. The room fell silent as Dean's eyes met Cass'.

"Cass," Dean whispered softly, taking in the beautiful man's appearance. "You're back."

Cass nodded his head and looked down at his hands. "Yes, I am."

Dean cleared his throat and then set his phone down. "Where have you been?"

Dean eyed Cass carefully and was surprised to see the angel look back at him flustered. "I, er..."

Dean tried to hide his smile. "You what?"

Cass chuckled softly. "I'm trying to learn how to dance."

His answer caught Dean off guard completely. "Dance?"

Cass nodded his head, a light blush creeping up his cheeks. "Yes."

"Why?" Dean asked quizzically. 

"That's not important." Cass sighed. "Anyways, I've been trying to learn how to dance but my lessons have not been going well."

"I see," Dean said as he stood up slowly, brushing his front off.

"That's why I'm here," Cass said finally. "Because I need your help."

Dean froze mid sweep. "My help?"

"Yes."

"You want me to teach you how to dance?"

Castiel nodded. "Yes, I thought I made that clear."

Dean bit back a smile. "I'm no professional dancer."

"I don't need to learn the foxtrot," Cass said standing up. "I just want to learn a simple dance. A dance that you do to a slow song."

Dean sighed and looked at his phone. He looked back at the angel and then shrugged. "What the hell. I have nothing better to do, I suppose."

Castiel smiled a little. "So that's a yes?"

"Yes," Dean chuckled. "Help me move these tables so that we have more room."

Cass nodded eagerly and before Dean knew it, Cass had moved the tables so that they had plenty of room.

Dean chuckled and motioned for Cass to come closer. "Get over here."

Cass eagerly walked towards him. "I know how to position us."

Dean nodded his head and Cass gingerly set his hands on Dean's hips, his long fingers splaying out on either side. Dean tried to not stiffen at his touch and not melt into it, no matter how good it felt. 

"Cass, would it be okay if I lead?" Dean asked, trying to not stutter.

"Of course," Cass said as he softly set his hand on Dean's bicep. Dean set his hand softly on Cass' waist, his finger resting on the angel's slender hipbone. Dean bit his lip softly and wrapped his other hand around Cass' right hand. 

Cass interlaced their fingers right away. 

"Er, Cass," Dean said suddenly. "I don't-"

"This is how I was taught." Cass said simply.

Dean nodded awkwardly and then cleared his throat. "Okay, your movements need to be slow and smooth. Don't move very much, okay?"

"Right," Cass said obediently.

"When we move, slightly lift the foot your weight is not on and slide that foot a little forward, back, or sideways, like this." Dean said as he stepped back and then forward. 

"Okay," Cass said a little wearily.

"When I move my foot forward, move your foot back."

"Okay..." Cass said softly. Dean moved his left foot forward and Cass slowly moved his left foot back.

"No, Cass." Dean chuckled softly. "Move your right foot back."

"Ah, okay. Yes, that makes more sense," Cass chuckled a little, looking down as he smiled. 

Dean bit his lip. Cass looked adorable when he smiled shyly.

"Okay, let's try again." Dean said. He moved his left foot forward and Cass moved his right foot back. "Okay, good. Now move your left foot back so that we're back at starting position."

"Okay, I think I got it." Cass smiled.

"Okay, so now, when I move my left foot to the right, your right foot is going to mirror mine." Dean stated, feeling a little more in control and confident. "You're basically my reflection, if that makes sense."

"Okay." Cass nodded. 

"Okay, let's try it." Dean said. He moved his left foot to the left and Cass' right foot followed. "Now slide your left foot forward."

"Right," Cass said as he did what he was told. "So, now we're back at the starting position."

"Yes." Dean said. "Now, you're going to move your right foot forward and I'll move my left foot back."

"Ah, okay." Cass said. 

"Don't move it too far forward, otherwise you'll step on my foot." Dean chuckled. Cass grinned shyly.

"Got it." 

Cass slowly moved his right foot forward as Dean moved his left foot back. 

"Nicely done Cass. Now for the final step, slide your left foot over to the left."

Cass slid his left foot over. Dean told him to bring his right foot over too. 

"Okay." Cass said as they were back at the starting point. "Now what?"

"That's it." Dean grinned. "And now we repeat."

Cass smiled widely. "Okay, let's give it a shot. I think I have it."

"Okay," Dean smiled a little. "I'll pull and push to help guide you."

Castiel nodded his head and then Dean turned around and pressed play.

The strings of the guitar came on and then the fiddle and then the guy started to sing. Dean pushed softly on Cass' hand and Cass moved back as Dean stepped forward. They soon were moving in perfect unison. Dean felt his hand grip tightly onto Cass' and as the music continued, his face slowly got closer to Cass' as he got lost in Cass' blue eyes.

 

"Don't you let regret take place 

of the dreams you have to chase."

 

"Ask her to dance," Dean sang softly, in perfect harmony with Alan Jackson's voice. Castiel felt his face warm as he smiled a little. Cass stared back up at Dean and that's when he realized they were spinning and Dean was leading Cass perfectly. Their feet moved in perfect unison as they danced around the center of the Library.

Dean and Cass stared into each other's eyes as the song continued, getting lost in each other and this special moment. The only thing that could be heard was the upbeat rhythm and their soft breaths. 

 

"Don't be fallin' in love,

as she's walking away."

 

"When you're heart won't tell your mind to tell your mouth what it should say," Dean hummed quietly in Castiel's ear, sending shiver down the angel's spine. 

 

"Don't be fallin',

fallin' in,

falling in love,

as she's walking away."

 

As the band sang the last chorus, Dean softly lead Cass into a dip that Cass did perfectly. And they stood there like that for a few moments, Dean staring into Cass' blue eyes as the song came to an end. And before Dean could stop himself, he did something that he never thought he would have the courage to do.

He kissed Castiel softly on his plump lips.

Dean's eyes fluttered closed as did Cass'. Their lips moved in unison and Dean slid his tongue along Castiel's lower lip, seeking permission to enter. Cass obliged and their tongues fought for dominance as they slowly stood up.

Dean pulled away softly and Castiel and him stood there, wrapped in each other's arms. Dean slowly pulled away. He looked down at Cass. "I'm sorry, that sort of came out of nowhere."

Cass took Dean by surprise as he sort of picked him up and spun them around so that Dean was pinned against the wall. Cass' arm slipped around Dean's waist as their mouths collided, his hand sliding down the back of Dean's hair and gripping it softly, pulling his head back a little so that he had a better access to Dean's mouth. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck as Cass' other hand slid out from around his waist and his fingers slid into Dean's hair, pulling the locks up and tangling into it. 

He kissed Dean passionately, tilting his head to the side as he slid his tongue into Dean's mouth. Dean moaned in the back of his throat as Castiel gripped his hair tightly, his tongue fighting for dominance and winning almost instantly. Dean slid his fingers through Cass' hair and then pulled away softly to catch his breath. But Cass snuck in a little tug on Dean's lower lip as he pulled away.

"Whoa," Dean breathed softly.

"I learned that from the pizza man," Castiel said with a bit of a wink.

Dean smiled a little. "I should teach you how to dance more often."

"The reason I was trying to learn how to dance," Castiel said softly. "Was because I was going to impress you. Although, with how this turned out, I'm glad that the previous lessons failed."

Dean chuckled a little and then kissed Cass again softly. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against Cass', trying to control his breathing.

"I'm glad they failed too."


	17. The Angel and The Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WARNING: EXPLICITTTTTTT  
> THIS IS PURE SMUT. IT INCLUDES SOME BDSM MATERIAL. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
> 
> *I will proofread this tomorrow. It's currently 1 a.m., I'm tired and I wrote this on my phone so there might be mistakes.*

Dean walked into the bunker, his eyes looking around for one thing and one thing only; well, more like a person. Or angel.

Castiel had been the only person on Dean's mind for who knows how many years. And Dean was too afraid to tell Cass that. But now that he has become full on demon, he couldn't give two fucks even if he tried.

"Castiel!" Dean shouted loudly, his voice echoing through the bunker.

There was no answer.

Dean sighed and look around. He was getting impatient and he knew he had to do something quick before Sam got back.

Dean sat down and rested his chin on his hand, strumming his fingers along the table in the library. 

Within a few moments, there was a loud whooshing noise. Dean's lips curved up into a smile.

"About damn time, Cass."

He turned around to meet Castiel who was staring intensely at him with blue eyes. 

"Why are you back?" Castiel asked in his gravelly voice. "And why has Sam not texted me telling me you're back?"

"Because Sam doesn't know I'm back." Dean said simply. "Only you do."

Castiel stared at Dean, his eyes looking him over. "Something is off about you." he said.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah it's called confidence. It does amazing things when you give it a try."

Castiel's eyes widened in realization. "You're still a demon."

Dean chuckled. "You bet your ass I am."

Castiel stared at him. "Dean, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do."

Castiel slid a pair of handcuffs out of his jacket. He quickly ran over to Dean who dodged him within seconds.

"I'm not here for trouble Cass," Dean said, raising his hands up.

"Then what are you here for?" Castiel asked, taking another swing at him.

Dean dodged Cass and then looked at him, a smirk playing on his lips. "You."

Before Castiel could object or ask what he meant, Dean had him pinned against the wall, his hands above his head with Dean holding a firm grip on them and his hips pinned against the wall by Dean's.

"D-Dean," Cass said out of shock. "Dean this isn't you."

"Oh this is me," Dean said, his lips brushing against Castiel's soft ones. "I was just never brave enough to do this before now."

Castiel tried to push Dean back, but Dean had new strength that matched Castiel's. Cass glared at Dean. "Let go."

"Ah, ah, ah," Dean said softly. "I'm going to have some fun first."

Castiel was about to ask what Dean meant when Dean's left hand slowly slid down Castiel's front, making his breath hitch. His long, slim fingers wriggled a little as Dean slid his hand under Cass' trench coat and his blazer. Dean's hand slid all the way down to the hem of Cass' dress shirt that was peeking out over his belt. 

Cass' Adam's apple bobbed up and down slightly. "Dean, stop."

Dean gave Cass a look. "Ah, but you like it." 

Castiel was about to object when Dean's fingers brushed the bulge pressing against Cass' dress pants. 

Cass gasped quickly, staring at Dean as Dean looked up with an innocent look.

"Dean," Cass said quietly.

Dean chuckled deeply. "Are you trying to stop me or are you begging?" 

As he asked that, he quickly pulled at Cass' belt, breaking it. 

Castiel bit his lip. Was he begging? 

Dean leaned down and kissed Cass softy at first but it soon turned rough as Dean slid his hand under Cass' pants. Cass gasped and Dean took the opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth.

Dean's hand slid around Cass' growing erection before Cass could comprehend what was going on. 

"Dean," Cass said, definitely begging this time. Dean smirked against Cass' lips. 

"You like that?" Dean whispered seductively.

Castiel nodded his head, his eyes shut tightly. Dean's grip tighten a little and he picked his pace up. 

Cass arched his back, pressing into Dean's touch. "Dean." Cass moaned his name like a prayer.

Dean pulled away suddenly, catching the angel off guard. "Teleport us to my room." he commanded.

Cass looked at him. "What?"

"You heard me. Now." Deans aid firmly. Castiel lifted his hand shakily and pressed against Dean's forehead. Before Dean knew it, they were in his room.  
"Good angel," he said, praising Cass.

Castiel blushed under his praise. 

"Now, let's get these clothes off." Dean muttered. He quickly jerked off Cass' trenchcoat and blazer. Dean stepped back. "Take your dress shirt off and hand me your tie."

Castiel obeyed without a second thought. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and slid his tie off. He held the tie out to Dean who tool it and shoved it partly in his pocket.

He walked over and set his hands firmly on the Angel's slender hip bones. He studied the Angel's smooth chest, looking it over with a lustful gaze.

"You are perfect." Dean sighed. "Slide your shoes off and get on the bed." he commanded. 

Cass quickly obeyed and slid his dress shoes off while Dean slid his own shirt off. Cass walked over and lied down on he bed. Dean got on top of Cass and straddled him. He grabbed the tie out of his pocket.

"Give me your hands." Dean demanded. Cass held his hands out and Dean tied them up with Cass' tie. Cass watched mesmerized. Dean lifted his hands by the loose end of the tie and tied the loose end to a hook above his bed. He fastened it and made sure that the tie and the hook wouldn't budge.

Dean looked back down at the helpless angel who was tied up.

"Try and cuff me now," Dean smirked. Castiel blushed. 

Dean bent down and kissed Castiel softly and then he moved to Cass' jawline. The stubble tickled Dean's lips as he moved down to Cass' neck. Cass hummed with pleasure as Dean kissed his pulse point but then Dean bit it softly, making the angel cry out with shock.

"Shhhh," Dean said and then bit his pulse point again, sucking on it as he licked it with his tongue. Soon, there was a small red mark where Dean's mouth had just been.

Dean moved down slowly and kissed Cass' collarbone. Castiel groaned and then cried out in surprise once more as Dean nipped his skin.

The pain wasn't painful enough to hurt Cass much, but it stung a little. This made Cass confused because the pain was giving him pleasure. 

Dean kissed Cass' other collarbone, nipping at it as well. Cass moaned in pleasure as he felt Dean lick the area and suck on it until another red mark appeared. 

Cass moaned filthy, unholy moans as Dean nipped and licked and sucked all around Cass' upper and mid torso, leaving dark red marks and sensitizing his skin.

Everytime Dean bit his skin, Cass arched his back gracefully, his hands pulling at the restraint and hook. He wanted to touch Dean, but the tie only fueled his arousal more.

Dean soon was at his destination, sliding Cass' dress pants off quickly and throwing them on the floor. He looked up at Cass as he softly gripped Cass' boxers with his teeth and slid them all the way down and then off. He threw them over into the crumpled heap of clothes on the floor.

As Dean slid back up, he grazed his teeth along Cass' skin, causing Cass to moan loudly. Dean kept eye contact as he took Cass' length into his mouth all at once, his tip reaching the back of Dean's throat. Dean hummed and then pulled away, his hands on Castiel's hip bones firmly. 

Cass groaned and moaned loudly as Dean sheathed his teeth a little, sucking as he pulled away and then went back down repeatedly. Cass could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge every second.

Dean could too, which is why he stopped. He wasn't done yet.

"Dean," Cass whined. Dean slid his jeans off quickly along with his shoes, letting his own and erection spring free.

"I'm not done yet," Dean said as he slid up, his erection laying on Castiel's chest. 

Cass looked down at Dean's impressive length. Cass opened to say something but was cut off by Dean's length filling his mouth. Cass fel Dean's tip all the way back at his throat and he choked softly, making Dean groan as he gripped the headboard on either side of Cass' hands.

"Fuck " Dean moaned quietly as he looked down at the angel. He pulled away slowly and then filled Cass' mouth again but not going as far back.

Cass picked up pretty quickly and soon he sheathed his teeth, sucking tightly as he looked up at Dean through his lashes. Dean picked his pace up, practically skull-fucking the angel. 

He felt himself get close as Cass wrapped his tongue around Dean's length multiple times. Dean moaned filthy moans and filthy prayers as he sped up more but Dean finally had to stop so that he didn't tip over the edge right then and there. 

He panted heavily and then smirked at the angel. "You were amazing. I think it's time you get your reward."

Cass bit his lip excitedly in anticipation as he felt Dean's hands slide down his torso. But then Dean caught Cass off guard as he flipped Cass over so that his butt was in the air and his arms were twisted even more.

Dean grabbed Cass' ass firmly and then softy spanked him, causing Cass to cry out in pleasure. Dean spread Cass' legs apart and then quickly slid his tongue across Cass' entrance.

Cass groaned loudly, cussing. He gasped and then moaned Dean's name in praise. Dean smirked and did it again a few more times.

Cass' mouth was slack as he felt Dean slowly enter a finger, and the another, and then another as he slid them in and out. Each time Dean did this, his fingers brushed Cass' prostate. 

Cass groaned, his back arching. "Dean," he moaned loudly.

"Yes?" Dean asked softly.

"Please," Cass whispered.

"Tell me what you want baby," Dean said as he slid his fingers in and out repeatedly.

"Fuck me," Cass moaned.

"I am," Dean said smirking, knowing exactly what Cass meant.

"I want you inside of me," Cass whined. Dean chuckled.

Cass was about to say it again when he felt something foreign brush against his entrance. By the time Cass realized what it was, Dean had already plunged into Cass, making him cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. 

Cass thought Dean was going to wait but Dean did it again, making Cass cry out each time as he felt Dean hit his prostate each time.

"Fuck!" Cass shouted loudly, pulling at his restraints. "Ah, yes!"

Dean gripped Cass' hipbones firmly as he picked his quick pace up even more. Soon Cass was rocking back and forth with Dean fastly, the only sound in the room being their heavy breaths and skin to skin contact.

Dean's grip tightened as he felt himself get close. Cass groaned loudly, feeling himself get closer to the edge as well. Dean bent over and kissed Cass' shoulder softly, his hand wrapping around Cass' length. Cass moaned as Dean bit his shoulder and then sucked and licked where he bit.

"Come for me," Dean commanded.

And Cass did.

He came loudly, painting his belly and Dean's hand white. Dean came soon after, stilling as he let himself fall over the edge. He bit Cass' shoulder so that he wouldn't yell loudly.

They stayed in their positions for a moment and then Dean pulled out, making the angel wince. Dean untied Cass' hands and then helped the angel lay down.

Dean wrapped his arms and around the angel, his own eyes turning black.

They quickly turned back to green as Cass spoke.

"Please stay. Let us help you." he muttered.

Dean looked down at the Angel. "I can't. I have to go."

Cass looked up at Dean. "Why?"

Dean looking down at his hands that were splayed across Cass' chest. "You aren't safe with me."

Cass was about to object but he felt a finger on the side of his jaw. His vision went black for only a few seconds. When he opened his eyes, his jaw was throbbing and Dean was gone.


	18. The Angel and The Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: might be typos. It's late for me and I wrote this on my phone. My editing day is Saturday. I'll fix it then.  
> Enjoy <3

Sam woke up out of a deep sleep, his brain tingling a little as he looked around the room. He tried to figure out what woke him up when he heard a loud grunt come from two rooms down.

"Cass!" he heard his older brother shout out. "Sam!" he cried once more. 

A plea for help. 

Sam jumped out of bed, gun in hand, and ran out of his room and down the hall. He quickly turned the door and kicked it open, his gun out in front of him. He was ready to shoot when he saw his brother perfectly fine and unharmed. Sam lowered his gun a little and frowned.

Dean was thrashing around a little, his face layered with sweat. Sam set his gun down and walked towards Dean when Dean says something that makes him freeze.

"Somebody help!" his older brother cried out, his eyes twisted in pain. "Get me out of here!" Sam's eyes widened and he went to wake his brother up when his brother screamed in pain. Sam stared in horror, not knowing what to do. Dean had never had this bad of a nightmare. Dean continued to shout. 

"I don't want to be here! Ah! Stop whipping me, please just stop!" Dean cried out once more, a thick stream of tears running down his face. Sam instantly realized what Dean was dreaming about.

Hell.

Sam was about to grab Dean's leg or something when he felt a hand pull him back. He turned around and his hazel eyes met blue ones.

"Cass-"

Castiel put a finger to his lips. "Sh."

Sam instantly fell quiet, watching the Angel. There was another loud scream and groan that came from behind them. Castiel moved Sam back and then walked over to Dean's side.

He softly sat down beside the hunter and leaned down next to him. He stroked the hunters hair softly, leaning his mouth down to Dean's ear.

Sam watched as Dean's body quit jerking around and his screams became quieter and less constant.

Dean soon was laying still. Sam heard Cass whisper something to him, but he couldn't make out what the Angel was saying.

He was about to ask what Cass was doing when Cass shot him a warning glare, signaling Sam not to interrupt.

Even though Cass was giving Sam the look of death, his voice was as soft as silk and the words were flowing smoothly from his mouth.

That's when Sam realized Cass was speaking in Enochian.

Dean's face fell slack and his breathing was back to normal. Cass moved him up swiftly so that Dean was in his lap comfortably. Sam noticed that Cass had his arms wrapped around him, his hand splayed out where the scar tissue of his handprint used to be.

Cass continued to whisper softly in Dean's ear, in Enochian, and Sam felt himself calm down. Dean was wrapped in Cass' arms tightly, his head resting under Cass' chin. He looked peaceful and happy.

Sam then saw all of the lines and wrinkles that were under his older brothers eyes. He could see that his brother had aged years before he should have. He looked 42 when he was only 37.

"This is how I raised him from perdition." Cass spoke softly. "His back to my chest, his weary soul exhausted."

Sam felt shock go through his body. Hell was something that neither the Angel or his older brother spoke of. Ever.

"Oh," was all Sam could say.

Cass frowned, stroking the hunters hair softly. "I usually catch these nightmares before he wakes you up. I can tell when he'll have them. At least the extremely bad ones like what you saw tonight."

"Wait, you mean this has happened more than once?" Sam frowned.

"Yes." Castiel said, frowning. "I usually predict them and catch them in time. But tonight was unexpected."

Sam felt his heart ache. Why did he not know about this?

Sam watched as Dean snuggled deeply into Cass' chest, gripping his shirt tightly and burying his nose in the crook of Cass' neck.

"Does Dean know that this happens?"

"No," Cass sighed quietly. "He is usually dead to the world at this hour. He has woken up twice before, but I've wiped his memory each time."

Sam watched his brother's arms rise and fall slowly. "What did you say to him?" Sam asked.

"What I said to him when I raised him from perdition."

"And what was that?"

Cass looked down at Dean with a warm gaze and smile.

"I am here to save you. I am your guardian angel. I am here to raise you from perdition. I will not leave you. I am here to protect you and follow you and listen to you for as long as you live, for it is my duty."

Sam sighed softly, feeling a strange emotion in his chest. He couldn't tell if it was peace or happiness.

At least someone was looking out for Dean besides him.

Sam watched as Cass held Dean close, stroking his hair and repeating the words in Enochian every time Dean started to stir.

"Cass," Sam said quietly.

"Yes?"

"Do you... do you love Dean?" Sam asked him. Castiel looked at Sam for a moment and then pondered the thought.

"Yes." he said finally.

Sam looked at him. "You know what I mean by love right?"

"Yes Sam. I am fully aware."

Sam nodded his head and then sort of fell silent. After a moment, he spoke up.

"You know Dean loves you too?"

"Yes."

"And you kn-"

"Yes, Sam. I know what you mean."

"Then why don't you act on it?"

Cass sighed. "Because I'm going to let Dean figure it out himself. Dean doesn't fully comprehend it yet, but he will soon enough. Until then, I'll wait."

Sam watched Cass and then felt a small smile tug at his lips. "Might take a while. Dean is oblivious to this stuff."

Castiel chuckled. "I'm fully aware."

Sam smiled and then looked down at his watch. It read 2:34 a.m.

"I'm gonna go back to bed. Have a good night Cass."

"You too, Sam."

Sam nodded and the left the room, feeling much better and calmer than he did about 40 minutes ago.


	19. The Angel and The Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tomorrow is my editing day so I won't be uploading a new chapter. If there are any mistakes in this chapter, I will fix them tomorrow. Please enjoy <3

Castiel sat in the library of the bunker, deep in thought as he sat cross-legged in his chair. He rested his head on his chin, his brain skimming through all the possibilities that he could do for presents for Dean. Christmas was three days away and Castiel had asked repeatedly what Dean wanted. Dean replied with the same answer each time.

"I don't want anything. I have all that I need."

Castiel tried to rebut, saying that there must be something in this world that Dean wanted. But Dean was persistent in his answer. So Cass gave up on it. At least, he gave up on asking Dean. He tried to follow Dean around, most of the time invisible, so that he could get an idea as to what the hunter liked.

Cass had known this man for almost eight years, but the only thing he knew that the hunter liked was pie and his old cassette tapes. That and animated porn. 

"It's not porn, it's art," Dean had told Cass. Cass simply nodded and then pretended as if he believed Dean, although he knew exactly what it was. 

Cass sighed and rubbed his eyes softly, frustrated. He finally came to a conclusion in his mind. He would have to ask Sam.

Cass didn't want to, but Sam knew Dean better than almost anyone else. Cass had tried every kind of method to figure it out on his own, but this time he was going to need some professional help.

Cass pulled his small phone out and slid his thumb on the screen until he saw Sam's name pop up. Cass tapped his name and then brought the phone up to his ear. Sam answered after the second ring.

"Hey Cass," Sam said out of breath.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, we just finished up a case. Literally. You have impeccable timing," Sam breathed out a breathy laugh. 

"I see. Am I on speaker?"

"Yeah, Cass." Castiel heard Dean's voice shout.

"Take me off." Cass demanded. He heard a faint beep and then Sam's voice came back.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, concerned.

"I'm trying to figure out a gift for Dean," Cass said stressfully. "And I need help."

"Ah," Sam said. "Well that's actually quite easy."

"Really?" Cass asked, his posture straightening up right away. "What do I do?"

He heard Sam breath softly. "I can't tell you right now. We can talk more about this once we get back from the case."

Castiel nodded his head, although no one was around to see it. "Okay. That works."

"Okay Cass. We'll be home tomorrow around 10 a.m. That is, if Dean doesn't fall asleep."

"Take your time," Cass said. "If you don't get back until late tomorrow, text me."

"Text you?" Sam asked, confused.

"Yes." Castiel said, a smile tugging at his lips. "I like to use emoticons." 

"Oh, er, okay."

Castiel hung up and then sighed and leaned back in the chair. He would have to wait an extra day. But he was okay with that.

~~~ 

They didn't get back until almost 11'o'clock at night the next night. Sam had texted Cass, letting him know, but that was it. When they got home, Dean went straight to his room and Sam got a cup of coffee. Cass sat down at the counter patiently. 

"So you want to give Dean a gift but you don't know what to give him?" Sam asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Did I not make that clear?" Cass asked.

Sam chuckled, almost spitting coffee out. "No, no, you did."

"So what do I do? Every time I asked him, he has told me the same thing."

"Which is?"

"'I have everything that I need,'"

Sam raised his eyebrows and took another sip. "I see."

Cass sighed, resting his chin in his hand as he strummed his fingers along the counter and his cheek. "This man is impossible to shop for."

Sam chuckled. "That's Dean for you."

Cass looked at Sam with a pleading look. "What do I do?"

Sam looked at Cass and then down at his coffee. "You know what? I think I might just have the perfect idea."

 

~~~

 

"Okay, last present." Sam said, handing Dean a brown package. Dean rolled his eyes.

"I told you not to get anything." 

"I had to. I couldn't resist."

Dean chuckled and then unwrapped his gift with his nimble fingers, pulling at the string quickly. The gift was heavy, but it was also light. It was a weird mixture. Dean unwrapped it completely, a black-velvet bag falling into his hand. "Oh god. This isn't like some weird sex toy is it?"

Sam bursted out laughing. "No, Dean."

Dean unbuttoned the top of the bag and saw that it rolled out like a scroll. A large collection of knives appeared, shining in the light of the fire that was lit in their fireplace. Dean's mouth fell open a little as he took the kit in. The knives glistened in the firelight. Dean stroked each blade softly and slowly, taking the beautiful knives in.

There were five knives in all. And Dean loved every single one of them.

"Sammy, thank you." Dean whispered. He rolled the bag back up gingerly and buttoned the top so that it was secure. He leaned over to Sammy and pulled him into a big hug. 

"You're welcome Dean."

Dean grinned and then set the knives on the small coffee table. "You know, this was one of the best Christmases we've had in a while."

"I could not agree more."

Dean smiled at Sam. "Well, I am pooped for the day."

"I second that," Sam said as he grabbed his gifts- an iron flask and a brand new silver pocket knife- and tucked them in his pockets. "I'm probably going to turn in early."

Dean clapped his brother's shoulder with his hand. "Merry Christmas, Sam."

"Merry Christmas, Dean." Sam smiled, and then walked off to his room. 

Dean grabbed all of the wrapping and set it in the fireplace, watching the flames engulf the paper. He turned around to go to his room when he came nose to nose with a certain blue-eyed angel.

"Oh, hey Cass," Dean said surprised. "Merry Christmas."

"Hello Dean," Cass said back. "Merry Christmas to you too."

"Thank you." Dean smiled a little.

"Dean, I got you a present."

Dean stopped and looked at Cass. "What?"

"I got you a gift."

"I told you not to."

"It's human customs. I must insist."

Dean rolled his eyes and then walked back over to the couch. He sat down and looked at Cass. "Okay, what did you get?"

Cass reached into his pocket and pulled something out. Dean couldn't tell what it was and he watched the Angel's hand curiously as it came closer to his head. Suddenly, Cass slapped the top of his head and when his hand pulled away, Dean saw a silver bow in Cass' hair.

"I-I don't understand..." Dean started.

"I'm giving you myself, Dean." Cass said simply. 

Dean stood up, not realizing how close he actually had been to Cass until they were face to face.

"Cass-"

"Dean, I have had strong feelings for you for a while and I know you reciprocate those feelings." Cass stated. 

Dean bit his lip, not sure how to respond. "I..."

Cass stood a little closer, looking down at Dean's lips. The fire was lighting his features up very nicely so that his sculptured lips and high cheekbones were almost glowing. But his green eyes stood out the most. "Do you not like your present?" Castiel asked softly.

Dean blinked slowly and licked his lower lip absentmindedly. "I love it," he whispered, peeking up at Cass through his lashes. 

Cass continued to look at Dean's lips. Dean's eyes fluttered closed as Cass nuzzled their noses together, their lips barely brushing. They were so close that they could feel each other's breath fanning over each other's lips. "Would you like your present now?" Cass asked softly.

"I would love my present," Dean muttered and then closed the distance between them, his lips touching Castiel's soft but firmly. Castiel looked at the hunter for a split second and then his eyes fluttered closed as well.

Dean's hands slid through Cass' hair and his fingers tangled in the Angel's brown locks. Cass set his hands on Dean's hips, his fingers splaying out and his thumb grazing the bare skin that peeked out from beneath Dean's shirt.

Dean's tongue slid across Cass' lower lip and Cass obliged, giving Dean access to him. Dean groaned into his mouth as he softly pulled Cass' head back with his hand, giving him the ability to deepen the kiss.

Their tongues battled for dominance and Cass let Dean win within seconds, his tongue wrapping around Cass' and then slowly pulling away. Dean had to move back a little to catch his breath. They were both panting heavily, as if they had completed a triathlon. 

"Merry Christmas, Dean." Cass said softly.

"Merry Christmas, Cass." Dean breathed. "I have a present for you now."

"And what might that be?" Cass said in a low voice, his voice laced with a tinge of lust.

Dean grabbed the bow off of Cass' head and put it on his own. "Me."

Cass smiled widely at Dean. "Well, I would like my present now."

Dean smirked at Cass. "I agree. I would like my present as well."

Cass looked down at Dean's lips and then back up at Dean. "You know, I still haven't used my bed yet. I feel like that might be a good place to put my present."

Dean's smirk turned into a full on smile. "Well. Let's go test your theory."


	20. The Angel and The Breakfast

Cass opened his eyes bleakly, squinting as he saw the sun shine bright through the blinds. He rubbed them softly and then let them gaze over to the sleeping figure on his right. He smiled a little as he looked down at the brown-haired man who was peacefully asleep; something that was very rare.

He watched Deans' shoulders rise and then fall slowly and softly. He watched the sleeping man contently; something he used to do when he had his grace. But now that it was gone, Cass was completely mortal and needed sleep just like every other human.

It had been a couple years since Cass' grace had been gone for good. Okay, so six years; but who's counting? Cass had gotten the hang of most things. He learned the basics anyway which was all he needed to survive. Eat, drink, sleep. That was it.

It was tough the first few months, but he was able to find his way around. Sam and Dean had retired a little over a year ago; Sam at the age of 37, Dean at the age of 41. They had lived long healthy lives (for a hunter anyway) and after their final case- a vampire hunt in Detroit- they decided that it was time to turn in. Sam found a girl and they fell in love, having two lovely kids. For Dean and Cass... well, they had each other.

Dean finally admitted his feelings to Cass- after fourteen years-and Cass had never been happier even though he had known for quite a while. Cass teased Dean a little, making him wait a day or two for his answer. But Cass made it up to him by admitting his own feelings on Christmas Eve. When Dean asked why he waited, Cass had shrugged and said he saw it in a movie.

Dean simply laughed and then kissed Cass softly under a hanging mistletoe that was there. That was almost 5 years ago. And they had been together every day since. Dean and Cass stayed in the bunker while Sam moved back to Lawrence -ironically- with the love of his life; a girl named Monica.

Sam and Monica were happy and Dean and Cass were happy. It was a happy ending for once.

Cass was brought back to the present as he felt a soft peck on his lips.

"Morning Sunshine," Dean murmured. Cass smiled softly and kissed him back.

"Hello Dean." he said faintly. "How long have you been awake?"

"Only for a minute or so." Dean said as he yawned. "I rolled over and saw that you were lost in thought again."

"My apologies," Cass sighed. He heard a rumbling sound and realized that it was his own stomach. He looked at Dean and smiled shyly. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," Dean murmured as he sat up slowly.

"I'll cook us some breakfast." Cass chirped as he sat up too.

Dean chuckled and looked at Cass. "You're gonna cook?"

"Why not? I can be a pretty decent cook when I want to be."

Dean smiled and kissed Cass' temple. "Okay sunshine. If you say so." Dean stood up and arched his back. Cass watched in awe as Deans' perfect figure glowed in the morning sunlight.

Cass had insisted they built a room that was outside so that there could be some natural lighting in the bunker. Dean argued that there wasn't supposed to be natural light-hence the name bunker- but Cass gave him the puppy dog look. And with his blue eyes, he won within seconds.

So, Dean and Cass worked on a room. They made it big enough to fit a king sized bed and a built in bathroom with a shower. It took them about two years to build because of the plumbing and insulation, but Cass had been so happy when it had finally been finished. Dean would never admit it to Cass, but he was glad that the bunker had a room that had windows finally.

"I do." Cass pouted. Dean smiled.

"Okay. You cook us some breakfast then. I'll be out in about 20 minutes or so."

Dean walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Cass heard the groaning of the shower as it started and then he heard Dean hum softly.

Cass smiled faintly. Dean was humming to the melody of "Hey Jude." Castiel walked out of the room and made his way to the kitchen. He turned on the stove top and then put a pan on it. He cracked two eggs and then started to scramble them. Luckily, Dean wasn't picky about food so Castiel could basically make anything. and Dean would eat it in a heartbeat.

Castiel finished cooking the eggs and then grabbed some pancake mix from under the kitchen counter. He poured it in a measuring glass and then added water to it and mixed it with a whisk. As he poured it into the frying pan, he set some slices of bacon in another one on the back burner. He slightly smiled as it made a satisfying sizzling sound. As he flipped the pancake, he felt arms wrap around his waist.

Dean kissed his pulse point softly and Castiel elbowed him gently. "No distracting the chef," he said with a playful warning look. Dean chuckled.

"Not my fault that the cook is distracting me." he smirked.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "How about you pull out the orange juice and the strawberries?" Castiel asked.

"Mmm, what about chocolate syrup and whip cream?" Dean asked.

"Dean, if you want to stay healthy and live longer, you need to eat healthy." Castiel said softly as he put the pancake on the plate and started making another one.

Dean sighed. "You are sounding more like Sam everyday."

Castiel smirked. "Get the OJ and strawberries. And a little bit of whip cream." he smiled a small smile.

Dean made made a yanking motion with his hand and then quickly got in the fridge and pulled the things out. He got two glasses and poured the Orange Juice in them. He set the strawberries and whip cream in the center of the table. He set up the place mats and then the plates as Castiel brought the food over. Dean grabbed the silverware and set it out next to the plates.

"Did you make coffee?" Dean asked. Castiel pointed towards the pot and Dean grinned. "This is why I love you."

Castiel smiled. "Yeah, that's definitely why."

Dean chuckled as he poured himself a cup. "You want one?"

Castiel nodded. "I'd love one." that was one of his favorite drinks he had grown accustomed to. Dean brought the cups over and then got himself a plate. As they ate, Dean scrolled through the news in his phone. As he read part of the news, he grabbed a slice of bacon that Castiel had made. He hummed in appreciation.

"Never mind, this is why I love you."

Castiel simply smiled. "I love you too."

As they sat there in companionable silence, Castiel watched Dean with affection as Dean wiped the whip cream mustache on his upper lip away. Castiel had no idea how he had gotten so lucky to get this man or what he did to deserve this man and his love for him. But Castiel would do it again in a heartbeat.


End file.
